My Dream
by Karmi of the Desert
Summary: Esta Historia trata de como una chica, conoce muchos amores por su camino, al conocer a sus ídolos de la serie, su serie favorita "Naruto", Descubran como Yuuki, la rompe-corazones, conquista a más e uno en su camino... y termina quedándose con su principal amor, Sabaku No Gaara...
1. Conociendo a todos, y una aventura

**My Dream**

**Sasori **

**Deidara **

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Rock Lee**

**Kankurō **

**Sabaku No Gaara**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Shino Aburame**

**Kiba & ****Akamaru**

**Sai **

**Sakura Haruno**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Tenten **

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Temari **

**Tsunade (Hokage) **

**Yuuki (yo)**

Historia

Hola! Soy Lea Hakateshi. Soy una chica normal, que vive en la aldea de la hoja. Konoha.

Soy una chica especial, al igual que muchos ninjas, tengo muchas habilidades. Puedo leer la mente, y al desarrollar ese poder, mis dedos al chasquearlos hacen chispas, y gracias a eso puedo hacer aparecer objetos. Puedo también con un toque de uno de mis dedos en la sien o cualquier lugar del cuerpo, producir un agudo dolor a la persona mientras suenan en su mente palabras que salieron de mi mente. También puedo leer la energía del aura.

Soy muy tímida, y casi siempre estoy muy seria y parezco triste, es porque no se expresarme demasiado, pero tengo un enorme corazón, y me gusta usarlo con quienes lo merecen. Odio ver a personas tristes, me tientan a preguntarles que les sucede y ayudarlos. Me encanta cantar y tocar mis instrumentos, adoro el chocolate, y tb su color, al igual que el negro y el rojo. Tb me gusta mucho dibujar, y amo a los niños.

Se bastante de muchas personas, personajes y casi vivo por ellos, soy adoptada, no tengo hermanos o hermanas, pero soy bastante cariñosa y me gusta conocer personas, soy bastante fuerte y daría lo que fuera por tales personas. Pero no me molesten, porque no soy muy compasiva con aquellos que tienen malas intenciones para conmigo y con el mundo…

Un día como todos, iba caminando por la aldea, hasta que vi a una chica bastante conocida pasar frustrada por mi lado, era Sakura Haruno una chica bonita de cabello rosa, ojos color jade y con enojo evidente…

Luego escuche alguien gritando.

- Sakura! Espera, lo siento!

- Auch!

Sentí como alguien chocaba conmigo..

- Lo siento, estas bien? – dijo aquel chico, su voz, esa voz se me hacia conocida..

- Está bien, no me sucedió nada..

- Qué bueno! Te ayudo a levantarte...

Me tomo de la mano y me levante sin mirarlo.

- Gracias, yo… alcé la mirada para verlo. Si, era el…

- No es nada, seguro que estas bien? Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

- Lo sé, es obvio… - le dije…

- Ah? Como es tu nombre?…

- Yo soy Lea, Hakateshi Lea…

- Un gusto… viste a mi amiga pasar por aquí? Tiene pelo rosa..

- Sakura? Ella iba muy molesta, creo que decía algo como "Naruto es un idiota"…

- Ay no…

- Tranquilo, te acompaño si quieres, así tendrás un testigo por si mueres… le dije riendo.

Fuimos caminando hasta que encontramos a Sakura sentada en un banco alejado, llorando..

- Será mejor que esperes..

- Por qué?...

- Quizá reaccione mal…

Fui con Sakura y me senté a su lado…

- Sakura, hola… que te sucede?

- Quien eres?...

- Digamos que, tu nueva amiga y pañuelo de lagrimas…

- Como sabes mi nombre?

- Eso no importa ahora, te vi pasando a mi lado, y maldiciendo a Naruto..

- Ah, si… es que se burla de mi, y no me gusta es tan frustrante…

- Lo se, Naruto puede ser un poco fastidioso e inmaduro a veces, pero es un buen chico…

- No lo conoces… dijo Sakura de mala gana…

- Créeme si lo conozco..

- Oye Lea ya me canse de esperar, yo… Sakura estas bien?

- Si Naruto, lamento haberme ido así…

- Y yo lamento haber… hecho lo que sea que hice..

- Uuuyy…

- Sakura, se disculpo… es lo menos que puedes pedir…

- Lo lamento… dijo Sakura. Lea te llamas? Continuó…

- Así es! Soy Lea Hakateshi…

- Un gusto… dijo Sakura..

- Saben, yo sé mucho de uds… y de muchos otros más…

- Ya me di cuenta, como sabrías mi nombre entonces… dijo Naruto...

- Como es que apenas la conociste y te das cuenta de todo lo que tiene?... se molesto Sakura…

- Sakura tranquila… le dije…

- Cuál es el problema? Dijo Naruto…

- Naruto, a veces las chicas se molestan cuando no te fijas en ellas… ahora solo cállate si?

- De acuerdo?... oye tenemos una nueva amiga.. porque no…

- Querrían presentarme a los otros equipos por favor? Desearía conocerlos en persona… dije..

- Es lo que iba a sugerir! Vamos…

Fui con Sakura y Naruto a conocer a los otros chicos… primero fuimos con el equipo de Asuma sensei. Chōji casi se comió mi cabello porque olía a chocolate, Ino se creía más bonita que yo, y yo solo le decía.

- La belleza no me importa cariño…

Lo que la hacía molestarse…

Shikamaru era un chico bastante bueno, aunque un poco flojo, pero realmente bueno…

Fuimos luego con el equipo de Gai sensei. Tenten y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas, compartía todos sus gustos…

- Rock Lee es realmente bueno, es un poco bobo pero… decía Tenten.

- Lo sé, es un gran chico y siempre se esfuerza bastante… le dije.

- Y también Neji, es tan… tan… tan, no se…

- Neji te gusta no es cierto?...

- Si, un poco…- dijo sonrojada.

- Hm?

- Está bien mucho… pero, a ti, te gusta alguien?

- Ahm, yo… pues…

- Lea…

- Bien, ves que, al pasar de años, yo investigue mucho de uds, y la serie..

- Ah, te gusta la serie?, por eso nos conoces tanto?

- Así es, bien, hay alguien en especial… que me gusta un poco…

- Ahh! Es Shikamaru?...

- No, no es de la aldea…

- No me digas que es uno de los Akatsuki?. Tenten se llevó la mano a la boca. – es el Itachi?..

- No!..

- El rubio de cabello largo es sexy, como era su nombre… pensaba Tenten…

- Deidara? Si es sexy pero no!... le dije alterada…

- Oh, Sasori!

- No, no es de Akatsuki…

- Ahh! No es de Akatsuki, no es de la aldea… es mayor?

- Un poquito no demasiado…

- Es Kankurō? Dijo ella…

- No es tan mayor. Tenten, es Gaara…

- Ahh! No lo creo! Es enserio? pero es muy frio y misterioso!...

- Es eso lo que me gusta. Y que parece pandita… o un mapachecito enojado...- empezamos a reír ambas…

Estábamos riendo ambas, Sakura se acerco a nosotras...

- Que hacen chicas…- dijo sonriente..

- Estábamos comentando que, a Lea le gusta alguien de la serie… dijo Tenten.

- No es Sasuke, Sakura… le dije.

- Ah, qué alivio.. y quien es?

- Es Gaara… dijo Tenten…

- No es cierto! Si es lindo! Tienes buen gusto neechan!... dijo Sakura.

- Arigato!… respondí…

Los chicos se acercaron al oír que estábamos riendo…

-Chicas debemos ir con los otros chicos…

Naruto al parecer ya estaba de nuevo apuradito. Nos despedimos de todos y fuimos con el equipo 8…

Cuando los encontramos estaban entrenando, por así decirlo. Nos acercamos a ellos…

- Oigan chicos, queremos presentarles a una nueva amiga-ttebayo… decía Naruto

-Hey! Naruto hola. Como están?... hablo Kiba

- Ustedes deben ser el equipo de Kurenai; Kiba, Shino, y Hinata… un gusto… dije y quedaron sorprendidos..

- Es un placer, pero tú eres?... dijo Hinata

- Soy Lea, Hakateshi Lea…

- Como ya Hinata dijo, es un placer Lea… dijo Shino…

- Igualmente gracias! Pero, algo no me cuadra aquí… dije haciendo un circulo con mis dedos como observando algo…

- De que se trata Lea? Dijo Sakura.

- Ya sé que es, alguien muy peludo falta, y siento algo detrás de mi… dije.

Todos callaron por que hice una seña de ''sh'' para que hagan silencio… era Akamaru, quien iba a "atacarme" por la espalda, pero en cuanto lo escuche, lo esquivé y cayó de bruces…

- Hola Akamaru!

- ''ella es Lea ?'' (traduciré a los cachorros, y o animales que se entiendan) ''es muy linda''

- Si Akamaru, como es que le has pillado?... dijo Kiba…

- Tengo mis instintos… dije y me alcé de hombros.

- Bien, el dice que eres linda… completo Kiba.

- Seguro que no lo dices tú Kiba? Dijo Shino.

- No yo, jaja no… Kiba se puso nervioso.

- Gracias Akamaru. Y si lo crees Kiba, gracias a ti también, es la primera vez que me dicen eso sin pensar pervertidamente. - Le dije triste.

Le acaricie la cabeza, yo sabía que lo había dicho Akamaru, pues podía entenderlo, al igual que Kiba yo también tenía un cachorro….

A Naruto le dio hambre, y decidieron ir a comer algo. Ramen…

- Estas segura de que no quieres ir Lea? – Naruto es muy insistente.

- Estoy segura, vayan ustedes, me gustaría recorrer aquí un poco.- le dije yo por última vez.

- Yo me quedare con ella, podría perderse. "si, perdido estoy yo desde que la vi". – escuche en los pensamientos de Kiba, no puedo creer que se haya ofrecido a quedarse conmigo.

- Bien, adiós chicos. – Naruto y los demás se alejaron hacia Ichiraku.

- Kiba, no debieron, seguro también tenían hambre, yo…

- Tranquila, estamos bien. No es así Akamaru?

- '' si!"

- Aigato gozaimasu! – realmente Kiba era un gran chico.

- No hay de qué. Ahora Akamaru, que tal si le damos un paseo a nuestra amiga.

-'' por supuesto chico!''

En cuanto no me di cuenta, Kiba me cogió de la cintura e hizo que me montara en Akamaru.

- Pero que!... Akamaru eres muy suave! – le dije sonriendo.

- '' Gracias!''

Kiba se subió detrás de mí.

- Akamaru dice gracias. – me susurro al oído.

Fuimos despacio por el bosque, yo observaba los arboles, las pequeñas flores silvestres, cuando sentí que Kiba tomaba suavemente mi cintura. Trate de ignorarlo.

- Si pienso que eres linda. – me dijo de repente.

- Ah? Gracias, pues te digo yo algo? También pienso que eres bastante guapo.

- En serio? Pues gracias.

Nos quedamos callados, en un incómodo silencio. Hasta que ladee mis piernas y de un salto baje de Akamaru. Éste paró, Y Kiba también bajó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó a mí, y con un dedo en sus labios lo callé.

- Shh, no sientes algo? – susurre despacio.

- De hecho si…

- Akamaru escóndete!.- le dije con dulzura pero un poco alterada para que obedezca.

Empuje a Kiba detrás de un árbol, y se puede decir que lo arrinconé. Yo observaba las sombras que se acercaban, mire hacia un árbol, en el que Akamaru estaba escondido. Con un dedo en mis labios le indique que no intente nada.

Aun estaba bastante cerca de Kiba, a decir verdad, nuestros cuerpos estaban a solo milímetros de distancia.

En la mente de Kiba exploré, para saber si estaba cómodo con esta extraña escena. Porque yo, si. 9.9

"Está realmente cerca, no puedo sacarle los ojos de encima. Qué bien huele, me pregunto si ella se da cuenta de lo cerca que estamos. No! Debo pensar en los que se acercan, debo dejar de pensar en eso…"

Aunque no lo parezca Kiba, si estoy pensando en eso tb. En fin, deje la mente de Kiba para enfocarme en las de los enemigos o amigos que se aproximaban.

'' Bien, esto será fácil, nos infiltraremos en la aldea para investigar, nuestro jefe estará feliz, tenemos que matar a la Hokage antes de que Orochimaru se nos adelante''

Eran enemigos, los tres, la chica parecía ser la líder, y los otros sus seguidores o algo así. El único no interesado en ''atacar'' la aldea era el rubio.

Descripcion: la chica era baja, cabello castaño, con una chaqueta con capucha, tatuada de serpientes por los brazos y piernas ojos cafés endemoniados, era una bruja, el muchacho rubio era alto, de cabello largo y ojos grices, siempre tenia un palillo en la boca y su katana en mano, el otro era bastante alto, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, cabello marrón obscuro y jugaba siempre con fuego.

Oye Medusa, estás segura de que me necesitabas? Puedes hacer esto sola, además Zuko está contigo, a mi no me interesa esto. Dijo el rubio.

Tengo mucho en común con ese Orochimaru, pero, el jefe no dejara que le ganen. Además Mifune, ¿no querrás que nada le pase a Ángela o sí? - dijo la chica.

El chico paró el paso de inmediato.

Tranquilo Mifune… - dijo el moreno...

Ese tal Zuko trato de tranquilizarlo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, saque dos kunai de mi bolsa. Mire un momento a Kiba el estaba sonrojado, sonreí mire de nuevo a ellos, y lancé los kunai, y acerté exactamente donde quería.

Los kunai dieron en el pecho a la tal Medusa y a Zuko, salimos de nuestro escondite.

No creas que no te vi, solo que no era mi intención específicamente darte a ti también.- le dije a Mifune, quien estaba con su espada a punto de atacar, pero al escucharme decir eso, bajo su espada y me miró confundido.

- ¿Porque... porque no? Me dijo.

- Por qué tienes buen corazón, y si no me equivoco, Ángela es una pequeña a la que quieres. ¿No es cierto? – le mire seria y alcé una ceja.

- Tienes razón… me dijo.

Me acerque a Zuko.

- Qué lástima, eres muy guapo.- le dije y acaricie su mejilla, retiré mi kunai de su pecho.- por más lindo que seas no dejaré que se acerquen a mi aldea.- completé furiosa.

- Con una posición de manos, hice que los arboles por los cuales estaban recostados, cayeran por el lado en el que estaban ellos, abriendo un hoyo en el suelo y enterrándolos 100 metros bajo tierra.

- Ya baja Akamaru, Lea se encargó de todo.- dijo al aire Kiba.

- No sé que pasara conmigo, si vuelvo sin ellos dos y sepan que ni siquiera entramos a la aldea. No quiero imaginar lo que le harán a Ángie.

- No te preocupes, dime ¿donde está ella?... Y hablo de ubicación exacta. – le dije amablemente.

- Ella está en un palacio arácnido en lo profundo de un extraño y húmedo pantano…

- Bien. – me acerqué a él, y puse mis dedos en sus sienes.- imagina el lugar, donde esta ella.

- Obedeció, y yo podía ver donde estaba exactamente. Vió que desapareció al ubicarla…

- En dónde está? – dijo alterado.

- Justo aquí, es muy bonita.

- Mifune!.

- Como lo hiciste? – subió a Ángie a sus hombros. – no suelo hacer esto pero, Gracias – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No hay de qué. Por cierto, te gustan los niños cierto? (asintió) porque no te consigo un puesto en la escuela primaria de Konoha.

- Es enserio? Seria genial. Muchas gracias. Dijo de nuevo.

- Esta es Ángela:

Regresamos a la aldea, fuimos de camino a la oficina de la Hokage. Le presentamos a Mifune y le contamos todo, perdonó a Mifune al decirle que era el único que no tenía malas intenciones e iba obligado.

- De acuerdo, le daremos el empleo, pero tú, quien eres pequeña?

- Lady Hokage mi nombre es Lea, Hakateshi Lea.

- La conocimos apenas hoy mi lady. Pero es una gran kunoichi, agradecería si le diera el puesto de jōnin.

Kiba estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pensé que lady Tsunade se enojaría, pero todo lo contrario.

- Kiba no crees que ya estas yendo demasiado lejos? Le susurre nerviosa en el oído.

- Tranquila.

- Bien, es un hecho que eres bastante buena Lea. Pero antes de eso te haremos una prueba ¿estás de acuerdo? -Preguntó Tsunade.

- Por supuesto! Gracias. -Dije segura

- Ves? Te dije. – Kiba es genial!

Lo abracé y el sorprendido correspondió mi abrazo. Luego nos despedimos de lady Tsunade y fuimos a comer algunos dulces.

Íbamos caminando, Kiba pasó su brazo a través de mis hombros, Akamaru iba al lado de Kiba. Caminábamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino tranquilo y dulce.

Luego de unos minutos así…

- Hey chicos ¿cómo están? – uh oh pillados, enseguida retire el brazo de Kiba de mis hombros.

- Hola, ahm, estamos bien, no Kiba?... dije nerviosa.

- Sí, porque no. - Kiba también estaba un poco nervioso.

- Vamos, el amor no debe ocultarse chicos. – dijo Sakura riendo.

- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa. Que tal estuvo el almuerzo?. – dije sonriente.

- Delicioso! No se espera menos del ramen de Ichiraku!.- dijo Naruto.

- me lo imagino, aunque no en realidad, nunca comí ramen. Dije y Naruto se alteró.

- Entonces no te importará si te llevo a comer un poco de ramen hoy a las 7. – dijo Naruto y Kiba se molestó, Hinata tenía un rostro decepcionado.

- ¿Qué? Oye!... – dijo Kiba.

- Déjame pensarlo un minuto quieres? – le dije.- Hinata, te importaría?

- Hai!

Llevé a Hinata a sentarnos en un banco cerca de allí, le dije a Sakura que venga con nosotras. Los tres chicos se quedaron charlando.

_Con las chicas:_

- Hinata, se que Naruto te gusta y mucho, si voy o no con él no debería molestarte. – le dije tranquila.

- Porque no?.- cuestionó confundida.

-Porque a ella no le interesa más que como amigo. Por eso!.- respondió Sakura.

- A si? Y tú como sabes Sakura? – dijo aun mas confundida.

- Porque ella sabe que me gusta otra persona. – dije sonrojada.

- Es Kiba? – dijo ella.

- Algo así. Me interesa, y pienso amarrarlo. (decía ilusionada mirando al cielo) deberías hacer lo mismo con Naruto. Se te escapa.

- Sí, pero ¿a qué te refieres con amarrarlo? –dijo con inocencia Hinata.

- Conquistarlo, agarrarlo, que se muera por ella. – decía Sakura con emoción.- pero no creo que debas esforzarte tanto, mira como no te saca los ojos de encima!

- ¿De verdad? – dije con falsa inocencia y fije mi mirada en él. La verdad era que los tres chicos estaban mirando hacia donde nosotras.

_Con los chicos:_

- Oye Kiba, realmente te gusta no es cierto? – Shino estaba poniendo nervioso a Kiba con su seriedad.

- Sí, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo, quizás ni le intereso. – decía Kiba mirando hacia ella.

- Oye, Lea te gusta? Con razón te molestaste cuando la invité.

- Naruto eres increíble.- Shino estaba comenzando a molestarse, se fijo en las chicas y como Lea estaba hablándole a Hinata, como tratando de tranquilizarla, luego Sakura dijo algo que hizo sonrojar a Lea. Que tierna se veía con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

- Lo sé, porque las chicas de repente hacen una de sus reuniones. Se ve linda Hinata sonrojada no?

- Aleluya!- dijo Kiba.

- Qué?... Naruto estaba confundido.

- Nunca te das cuenta acaso?. Olvídalo no pienso decirte nada. Shino se hartó y los tres fijaron sus vistas en las chicas. Dos en especial a una morena, y nueva amiga.

- Qué tal si vamos a entrenar con uds, necesito a alguien con quien practicar, me ayudan? Sakura tb querrá ir, quizá practique con Hinata.

- O con Lea. – los chicos se sorprendieron y miraron a Kiba un momento.

- Pero solo es una chica normal. – Naruto estaba confundido.

- No la subestimes, quizás Kiba tenga razón. Shino la observo de nuevo.

- Iré a llamar a las chicas. Dijo Kiba.

- Déjamelo a mí. Shino se encaminó hacia las chicas.

- Shino se dirigía hacia nosotras.

- Chicas, que tal si vamos a entrenar un poco más. Hinata.

- Por supuesto Shino.

- Porque no? Naruto necesita precisión. Me gustaría ir con uds! – dijo Sakura.

- Claro, Naruto deseaba que le ayudáramos con eso. Lea puedes venir también si lo deseas.

- Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que quiero ir. – le dije

- Perfecto. Finalizó Shino.

- Shino se dio vuelta y Kiba lo siguió con la mirada, luego posó de nuevo sus ojos en mí. Yo estaba mirando la espalda de Shino fijamente, con la cabeza inclinada como cachorro, y con la mirada desilusionada. En verdad deseaba agradarle a Shino, pero no sabía si poder lograrlo. Al parecer Kiba lo notó y se molestó.. (celos mmm jiji)

- Tranquila, siempre es así. – me dijo Sakura con una mano en mi hombro. Comenzamos a caminar y dirigirnos hacia el lugar de entrenamiento.

- Lo sé. – finalicé.

Cuando llegamos como que los chicos no sabían cómo comenzar. Entonces, para romper el hielo, sigilosamente saqué cinco kunai de mi bolsa.

- Como es que no saben cómo empezar chicos. ¿Porque no lo hacen al mismo tiempo?- sonreí y bajé la mirada cerrando los ojos, luego lancé los kunai en dirección a los chicos para que los esquivaran.

- Perfecto, comencemos gracias Lea.- dijo Shino, sonreí, quizás si le caería bien después de todo.

- Háganse creer que son enemigos. Será fácil. – dije tranquila.

Miré a Sakura, ella supo de inmediato, que yo deseaba que peleara conmigo.

- De acuerdo si eso deseas amiga, te irá mal.- corrió hacia mí para golpearme. La esquivé por poco.

- Sakura tranquila, si quieres hacerlo enserio, no tengo problema. – le dije salté sobre el tronco que estaba cerca de mí, me paré en él y lancé dos shuriken en dirección a Sakura.

- Lista.- susurró Sakura

Los chicos nos imitaron y era como si ayudándonos todos, peleábamos como enemigos, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar demasiado a nuestros compañeros. Naruto había engañado a Kiba y estaba riendo, aproveché para sorprenderlo por detrás fui y lo patee en la espalda. Cayó al suelo y dejo de reír de inmediato.

- Oye! No estaba listo. – dijo molesto.

- No te distraigas. Nunca, jamás te distraigas cuando estás en situaciones de verdadero riesgo, siempre alerta, de lo que sea. – le dije seria y más fría que el hielo.

- De acuerdo tranquila.- me dijo al ver que estaba realmente seria.

- Lo siento, solo te daba un consejo.- dije sonriendo n.n

Me miró confundido, luego sonrió y seguimos practicando.

Hinata esquivaba los shuriken de Sakura, defensa y contraataque era el objetivo. Observaba a los chicos entrenar, cada uno de ellos era especial a su manera, y se divertían practicando juntos, Naruto era un poco torpe pero era realmente fuerte y hábil. De repente vi que uno de los kunai de Sakura se fue a otra dirección, iba en dirección a una libélula que iba paseando por ahí. Demonios, que pasaría si.

- Diablos! – susurre e hice que mi chakra forme una burbuja alrededor del pequeño insecto. Salté para coger la burbuja con la libélula en su interior un segundo antes de que el shuriken pueda alcanzarla, me rozó el dedo meñique, cortándolo un poco.

- Lea, que sucedió, deje escapar uno de mis kunai. – dijo Sakura – esa es una libélula? Como es que hiciste esa burbuja?.

- Es chakra. –dijo Hinata.

Absorbí el chakra a mis manos, dejando a la pequeña libélula libre, quien se quedó un momento en mis dedos, luego hice que se vaya volando con un pequeño impulso.

- Bonita. – dijo Shino.

- Así es, era una libélula muy linda. – le dije.

- No, me refiero a ti. – dijo y lo observe sorprendida, luego me sonroje y le agradecí.

- Hey Lea, sigue en pie la oferta de las 7, aun no me has dado una respuesta.- dijo Naruto.

- Pues. (Miré a Hinata un momento, al ver que ella asentía me quedé tranquila) de acuerdo, iré contigo Naruto.

- De veras? arigato-dattebayo!.

Después de un largo entrenamiento todos nos sentamos a descansar. Recordé algo de repente.

- Kiba, lady Tsunade no dijo cuándo sería mi prueba?- me dirigí a Kiba algo alterada.

- No que era hoy? O mañana? O no se no lo dijo. – Kiba se estaba confundiendo.

- Ya basta me estas mareando.- le dije con las manos en la cabeza.

- Prueba para qué? Nos perdimos de algo' fueron con la abuela Tsunade acaso?- preguntó Naruto.

- De hecho sí, porque encontramos unos rufianes en el bosque, fuimos a reportar al último con lady Tsunade, y Kiba… - mire a Kiba.

- Le dije a la Hokage que le dé un puesto de jōnin a Lea. – completó Kiba – y le dijo que debía hacerle una prueba, para saber si es digna, pero, nunca dijo cuándo. – finalizó.

- De repente escuchamos a alguien entre los árboles.

- Que fue eso? – dije con misterio.

- La prueba ya ha sido hecha pequeña, he confirmado mis dudas, eres una jōnin ahora.- lady Tsunade salió de entre los arbustos con otros maestros.

- Te felicito niña, eres buena. - Kakashi sensei fue el que habló.

- Si! Serás una gran jōnin! – Gai sensei.

- Gracias pero, estuvieron observando todo este tiempo? Aquí? – dije confundida.

- Algo así. – dijo Kakashi con la mano en la nuca.

- Me alcé de hombros y los tres se despidieron, y se fueron de nuevo.

- Eso fue muy, muy extraño. – dije mirando cómo se marchaban.

- Si pero, ahora eres jōnin, no es genial? Quizá vayas a misiones con nosotros!. – dijo Naruto algo emocionado.

- Quizá n.n – sonreí y luego cambie mi cara.

Era extraño, porque solo así me dieron el puesto, quizás porque necesitan varios para ayudar con la aldea. Olvidaré eso.

Me puse de pie y todos me imitaron.

Chicos yo ya voy a casa, porque mi madre seguro me llama en cualquier momento, ya que no le avise nada. Y se molestará de seguro. – les dije a todos.

No lo olvides hoy a las 7 u 8, te espero en frente de Ichiraku. – grito Naruto ya que yo me estaba alejando.

- Demonios Naruto, si eres insistente tratará de todas formas de olvidarlo! – dijo Sakura irritada.

- Sakura, no será que estas celosa? – dijo Naruto pícaro.

- No debiste decir eso Naruto. – advirtió Hinata.

En un dos por tres Sakura mandó a volar a Naruto por los aires. Con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

En cuanto a mí, iba camino a casa pensando en el día loco que tuve hoy, conocí a nuevos amigos, geniales, son chicos que ya conocía pero que nunca los vi en persona, y hoy lo hice.

Cuando llegue a casa, saludé a mi madre y me pregunto que tal estuvo mi "paseo".

- Realmente, no creerás lo que paso, recuerdas a todas las personas que investigaba?

- Si. Que sucede con ellas?

- Pues, a más de la mitad de ellas, las conocí hoy, es genial!

- Y qué hay de ese tal Naruto?

- Oh, ahm algo que no te conté, me invito a comer ramen. Y le dije que si.

- Oh, sabes que no necesitas mi aprobación, ya tienes 16 años, si quieres salir con chicos, es tu decisión.

- Arigato okasama.

Yo nunca le decía mamá, porque no era una mamá para mí. Son mis padres, no mis papás. Que yo sepa, soy única, mis padres son adoptivos, tengo primos sí, pero la mayoría de ellos viven en china. Y nosotros estamos en Japón. No me llevo demasiado con ellos, por eso no vienen a visitar. Mis padres biológicos han muerto en la lucha contra el Kyuubi fui encontrada en una pequeña cajita con mantas, y me llevaron a un orfanato, si suena tétrico pero es bastante acogedor.

Fui a mi cuarto, que estaba arriba, y luego de unos minutos repasando el día de hoy.

Ah, olvidé quedé con Naruto en Ichiraku. Oh no! Seguro no me perdonará ya son las 8!

Me di una rápida ducha, y me puse mi chaqueta favorita ya que la noche un poco fresca. Mi atuendo era el de siempre, jeans cortos con mi blusa color chocolate, cambiando por la chaqueta que era color beige con una capucha y bolsillos.

Baje tan rápido como pude, y me despedí de mis padres.

Ottosan, okasan, sayonara saldré un momento.

Adónde vas tan tarde? – me dijo mi padre.

- Tiene una cita, y no es tan tarde George! – defendió mi madre.

- Con un chico? Y como es que tu madre sabia y yo no? – dijo molesto.

- Porque mi madre no me encerrará sin razón solo porque no quiere que salga con muchachos. – le dije con una fría mirada, muy seria.

Salí de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, revise si tenía mi celular conmigo, me tranquilicé y fui caminando rumbo a Ichiraku. Caminaba un tanto distraída, iba con la mirada en el horizonte, como siempre. Hasta que…

- Ups! Lo siento fue mi culpa, iba muy distraída yo…

- Creo que siempre nos encontraremos chocando, que pensabas?

- Naruto hola, lamento llegar ahora yo, no estás enojado o sí? – le dije mirándolo con pucherito.

- Por supuesto que no, como crees? – me dijo sonriendo.

- Bien.

Entramos a Ichiraku y saludó a Naruto como siempre. Nos sentamos y Naruto pidió dos órdenes de ramen.

- Veo que tienes una nueva amiga Naruto. – dijo el viejo Ichiraku.

- Así es, choque con ella esta mañana, pasamos todo el día con ella. – dijo Naruto con fideos en la boca.

- Pasamos? – dijo confundido

- Si, ella quería conocer a nuestros amigos, y vimos que es una gran kunoichi. – dijo Naruto.

- Naruto basta, harás que me sonroje de nuevo. – le dije divertida.

- Y que tiene eso de malo. Oye, creo que a Kiba le gustas, que hicieron mientras nosotros no estábamos con uds?

- Que le gusto? No paso nada, nada importante. – dije cerrando los ojos.

- Oye Lea dime, te gusta Kiba? – me pregunto, me atore con los fideos que había llevado a la boca. Que no podía tener un poco de tacto al preguntar?

- Qué? Porque crees eso?

- Se ven muy bien juntos, y te sonrojas cada vez que te mira, igual que Hinata. Como no me he dado cuenta!

- De qué?

- A Hinata le gusto? – me pregunto, y yo dejé mis palillos en un costado de mi plato.

- Eres el único hasta ahora que no se daba cuenta de eso. – le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro mirándolo comprensiva.

Terminé mi plato de ramen, agradecí a Ichiraku. Naruto pagó la cuenta y salimos a caminar por la aldea.

Oye Lea, es un poco bobo de mi parte no haberme dado cuenta de lo que Hinata sentía no es cierto? Ahora me siento confundido, tú que eres una chica, aconséjame, que puedo hacer?

- Vaya. Bien, Hinata es realmente linda, y ella no te decía lo que sentía por miedo a que se arruinara su amistad, y también por miedo a no ser correspondida. Además no tenía el valor. No puedo creer que nos tomaras como ejemplo a Kiba y a mi para darte cuenta después de no se cuantos años que a Hinata le gustas!

- Lo siento, ajá asimilas que Kiba te gusta! – me dijo.

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki no me cambies de tema! – le dije molesta.

- Está bien, está bien no me golpees!_ me dijo cubriéndose.

- No soy Sakura, no te golpearé, eres demasiado lindo para golpearte n.n – le sonreí

- Arigato-ttebayo!. Podrías ayudarme con Hinata? – me dijo nervioso.

- A que te refieres? – le dije fingiendo no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

- Acabamos de hablar de eso! No soy bueno con las chicas si voy enserio, y voy enserio ahora.

- Ves? Así eres tú siempre. Es como si no escucharas a las personas cuando te hablan. Lo único que puedo decirte es, que te fijes en ella, si hay algo que trae el día de hoy que no trajo el día anterior, haz se lo saber, pregúntale si no sabes que es.

- Gracias, eres una gran amiga.

Me abrazó, y correspondí su abrazo.

- Deberíamos ir a casa ya, mi madre se molestará si vuelvo tarde.

- Al menos tú tienes quien te espera en tu casa. Porque solo hablas de tu madre?

- Naruto no hables así, la verdad no es mi madre biológica, es adoptiva.

- Eres adoptada y que sucedió con tus verdaderos padres?

- Bien, ellos fallecieron en una guerra. – le dije algo nerviosa, porque sabía que se sentiría mal al saber en qué clase de guerra mis padres murieron.

- Una guerra? Contra quien?

- Realmente quieres saberlo? – no quería decirle, porque sabía que se sentiría mal. Pero la vida es así y hay que saber recibirla.

- Lea, dímelo que clase de guerra?

- En la guerra contra el Kyuubi. –dije calmada y dulcemente.

- Ah, ya veo. Lo siento, seguro ahora que lo sé, no me querrás hablar de nuevo.- me dijo dándose vuelta para retirarse.

- ¿Qué? Pero de que hablas Naruto no! No oye vuelve aquí, no me dejes así NARUTO!

- Es igual. – dijo marchándose.

Entonces corrí hacia él y lo abracé por la espalda.

- Eres idiota, tú eres mi amigo, que me importa a mí lo que haya hecho ese nueve colas. No tiene nada que ver contigo. – le dije molesta.

- Lo lamento, lamento haber sido un idiota. – me dijo y lo solté.

- Qué pasó con el Naruto que no dejaría que nada lo hiriera?

- Se fue por 5 segundos minutos y ahora regresó._ me dijo sonriendo.

- Así me gusta. Ahora debo ir a casa.

- Te acompaño. – me dijo amablemente.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Naruto me acompaño hasta mi casa, todo el camino le estuve hablando de que no tenia hermanos, tíos o primos, solo tenía algunos pero ni siquiera eran de mi sangre. Eran parientes de mis padres adoptivos. Cuando llegamos a casa, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y luego entré a la casa.

Fui a saludar a mi madre, quien estaba aun despierta, mi padre estaba ya dormido., fui arriba a mi cuarto. Saludé a mi perrita, Gin. Quien era igual que Akamaru pero con las manchas en las orejas de color dorado, o sea, sería mostaza, y con ojos grises como la plata. Me di una ducha tibia para relajarme antes de dormir, y luego fui a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente.

Me levanté de la cama como a las 7, me di una ducha para despertar, y luego me puse mi vestuario de siempre. Fui a mi cocina a desayunar, y luego bajé con Gin y me quedé en mi estudio, estaba tranquila haciendo dibujos hasta que.

- Yuuki alguien pregunta por ti.

- Quién es madre? – salí de mi estudio.

- Son tres muchachos bastante guapos, unos de ellos es ese de los insectos. – dijo mi madre, pero que….

- No seas maleducada Madre, Shino es un gran amigo. Al igual que los otros dos. – dije totalmente fría, mis amigos sintieron ese frío como una cascada de nieve áspera. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada molesta.

- No me hables así, sabes que no me gusta jovencita. – Shino, Kiba y Naruto estaban allí, en la puerta, escuchando la discusión. Sentía la energía de Shino algo ofendida, y eso me molestaba.

- Y sabes que a mí no me gusta que te expreses de manera incorrecta con aquellas personas. Lo siento Mayumi pero no me gusta. Me alteré, no volverá a pasar. – le dije, seria.

- De acuerdo, lo mismo digo Yuuki.

- Lo siento madre. – le dije de nuevo. – donde están esos tres?

- Aquí afuera, muchachos pasen.

- No, señora, nosotros solo queremos hablar con Lea, es sobre algo importante.- dijo Shino.

- Creo que se, lo que es. – le dije a mi madre lo que sería en el oído.

- De acuerdo. adiós! – dijo mi madre, y entró a la casa.

- Adiós. Hola, buenos días, que sucede? – les dije alegre.

- Por qué eres así con tu mamá? – dijo Kiba.

- Ella no es mi mamá. – dije seria de nuevo. – es mi madre. – corregí.

- Vamos Lea, acaso no los quieres? – cuestionó Naruto.

- Sí, pero de pequeña los sentía extraños, y sigo haciéndolo.

- Ya veo. – completo Naruto.

- Yuuki, te queda. – dijo Shino. – te describe.

- Si! Es mi segundo nombre, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan asertivo. Jaja, chicos, a qué vinieron? Os escuché decir que era algo importante.

- A eso! No es nada, solo queríamos verte! – dijo Naruto.

- Hasta yo sé que no es cierto Naruto. Shino?

- Gracias, hemos venido, porque lady Tsunade nos ha mandado llamar a los 4 por Shizune.

- Quizá sea una misión! – animó Naruto.

- Quizás, o quizás sea otra cosa. – dije mirando hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

- Espero que no sea malo si así lo dices.- dijo Shino.

- Bien vámonos ya! – dijo Naruto.

- No, espérenme un momento, ya vuelvo. – dije y asintieron. – Gin Gin!

- Vamos pequeña Gin, acompañemos a unos amigos, no te dejaré aburrirte aquí de nuevo. – dije mi cachorra me siguió. – ya, no podía salir sin ella de nuevo. – dije sonriendo.

- Ella? – dijo Kiba confundido.

- Sí, mi cachorra, Gin. – dije, Gin salió y creo que Akamaru quedó congelado. – vamos, no que nos esperaban?

- No sabía que tb tenías un cachorro, no la llevaste contigo ayer, por qué? – dijo Kiba.

- Es que se quedó ocupada, no entendí que es lo que quería hacer, pero era la primera y última vez que salgo sin ella.

- Oh, y también la entiendes?

- Si.

- Y a Akamaru?

- Sip. Me gustan los animales. De hecho tengo un fénix en casa.

- Un qué! – dijo Naruto.

- Un fénix, un ave de fuego, pero también hay azules como el hielo. – dijo Shino, mientras íbamos caminando.- también conocido como Ho-oo.

- Exacto. – dije caminando. Miraba el horizonte, como siempre el cielo tan azul, los arboles tan verdes. Me adelanté más, y Kiba algo tímido caminó a mi lado.

- Que tal estuvo tu cita con Naruto anoche? – me preguntó.

- Cita? No, solo comimos un plato de ramen. No fue una cita, verdad Naruto? – me volví hacia atrás.

- Qué?

- Tu solo di que sí.

- De acuerdo. si?

- Ves?

- Ya veo. Y te gusta el ramen?

- Claro, pero no demasiado como Naruto.

- Si, ese chico se casó con el ramen. Es su único amor.

- No lo creo.

- A que te refieres?

- Que le está gustando Hinata. Ayer se dio cuenta, cuando le dije que hablaba mucho sobre Hinata.

- Hablaba sobre Hinata?

- Sh! Sabes que está ahí atrás vdd?

- Llegamos, debemos subir. – dijo Shino. Se notaba algo molesto, más de lo usual.

- Las damas primero. – dijo Kiba.

- Oh, arigato, vamos Gin Gin! Sería menos aburrido subir escaleras si…

- "piensas lo mismo que yo amiga" – dijo Gin.

- Que harán? – dijo Naruto.

Puse mi mano en la cabeza de Gin, y luego corrí por el borde de las escaleras, y Gin me seguía corriendo por las escaleras. Los chicos subieron detrás de mí. Llegué antes y los chicos luego de unos segundos a la cima. Entramos al salón y luego fuimos en dirección a la oficina. Pasamos y lady Tsunade estaba leyendo un libro, extraño en ella.

- Ohayo. Me alegra que hayan venido.

- Ohayo! – dijimos todos.

- Bien, los mandé llamar porque necesito su ayuda en algo importante.

- No querrá que. – le dije asustada, ya que oí sus pensamientos.

- De acuerdo tranquila, veo que puedes oír mis pensamientos. Y la de todos.

- A veces es contra mi voluntad pero lo controlo. – dije ruborizada. – pero eso no cambia…

- Bien, llamaron de una ciudad cercana, y la hija de un señor feudal ha pedido nuestra ayuda para reemplazarla en una ceremonia.

- No, por favor, no me digas que es como esa misión que nos envió a Ino y a mí.

- Parecida. Pero esta vez, Lea es idéntica a su hija.

- Por favor que no sea dejavu. – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Verán que sucede cuando lleguen allá.

- Bien, pero, por qué? –dijo Naruto.

- Por qué los llamé a cuatro si solo necesito dos? Naruto a ti te mandé llamar porque necesito que me hagas un favor, Kiba y Shino, uds dos acompañaran a Lea, hacia allá hay últimamente muchos peligros. Y una niña como ella no debería estar sola. Quizá puedan también tratar los tres de investigar qué es lo que está pasando en ese pueblo. – finalizó lady Tsunade.

- De acuerdo. – dijimos todos. Salimos después de que nos diera las indicaciones y como llegar, etc. mientras Naruto se quejaba de no poder ir con nosotros.

Reí por lo bajo al escuchar de nuevo a lady Tsunade gritarle a Naruto, en verdad no tenía paciencia con él.

- La paciencia es imposible con él. – mencionó Shino.

- Uy, de verdad. – dije yo.

- Es temprano, que tal si vamos ya. – dijo Shino de nuevo.

- Bien, nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea, debo hacer algo antes. – dije mirando hacia el cielo, ya que estábamos ya afuera.

- De acuerdo. –dijo Kiba.

- Gin me siguió y fuimos a casa, cuando llegamos, entramos y fuimos a buscar a mis padres. Cuando los encontramos.

- Madre, padre, saldré en una misión, no se a cuando volveré, pero seguro que será pronto. Nos vemos. Adiós.

- Ten cuidado, y suerte! – me dijeron ambos.

- Gracias, y tendré cuidado.

Fui hacia la entrada/salida de la aldea, con todo lo necesario para una misión tanto fácil o difícil.

Los chicos estaban ya ahí, obviamente esperándome, Shino estaba recostado por el marco de la casilla en donde dos de los jōnin siempre estaban, y Kiba hablaba con ellos. Shino se veía sexy 9-9. Gin fue directo a Akamaru a atropellarlo. Reí por eso.

- Al fin! – dijo Kiba divertido.

- Que tarde mucho? Solo fui a decirle algo a mis padres, y luego aquí. – dije fingiendo no saber nada.

- Es broma, vamos ya. – dijo Kiba de nuevo.

- Bien, el pueblo está a tres horas de aquí, así que llegaremos al mediodía si vamos rápido. – dijo Shino serio.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – dije más seria. Ya que estaba riendo.

- Después de dos horas, bajamos la velocidad y fuimos a la casa del señor, junto a su hija. En cuanto la vimos.

- Hola, como están? Gracias por venir. – dijo la chica.

- No se parece a mí! – dije algo asustada.

- No, tú eres mucho más bonita. – me dijo Shino al oído. Me ruboricé y le agradecí con la mirada.

- Sé lo que piensan, estoy muy arrugada y parezco sapo. – dijo ella. – pero eso es porque algo me dio alergia y obtuve este resultado, pero antes de estar así, yo era así. – nos mostró una foto de ella. Realmente era idéntica a mí, pero algo diferente había.

- Es idéntica! – dije. – pero algo es diferente. – completé.

- Son sus labios, los de ella son más delgados. – dijo Kiba, no puedo creer que él se haya fijado en eso y yo no, en verdad se fijó en mis labios? no, basta, no te ilusiones Yuuki.

- Es cierto. Pero, como ya saben necesito que seas yo por un día, hoy, es el baile de primavera, que mi padre organizó, y allí va a estar también.,,

-No, no me digas que tengo que…. No ni lo pienses.

- Así es, tienes que conquistar al príncipe Leonel. – dijo ella por cierto, ella se llama Patty. – estar-e observando y escuchando todo desde mi habitación. Necesito de tu talento femenino, todas tenemos uno. – finalizó.

Pe- pero yo no… - estaba nerviosa, me paralicé, no podía articular palabra.

- "Yuuki, puedes hacerlo, vamos, no te acobardes ahora!"

- Yo no soy una cobarde Gin! Es solo que no se cómo.

- Vamos Lea, es una misión. No puede ser tan difícil. – dijo Kiba, pero en realidad pensaba "solo espero que ese chico no sea peligroso."

- Bien, tienes razón, no puede ser tan difícil. – dije suspirando. – pero, señorita…

- Patty. – corrigió.

- Bien, Patty, sabe algo sobre los sucesos que están ocurriendo en el pueblo últimamente? – dije y los chicos se sorprendieron.

- De hecho, no lo sé. Solo sé que hay un grupo de enmascarados que roban casas en las noches y a veces secuestran por dinero.

- Bien. – dije pensando, que quizás aparezcan esta noche. "espero que no aparezcan esta noche, lo arruinarían todo" pensó Patty. – descuide, no creo que aparezcan esta noche n.n

- Gracias, aunque sé que no es totalmente cierto. – dijo ella. – de acuerdo, tu nombre es?

- Lea, soy Lea.

- Bien Lea, tu vestuario para esta noche está en el cuarto al lado de las escaleras del tercer pasillo a la izquierda. Debes estar lista a las 7, uds muchachos disfruten de la fiesta. Y protejan a su amiga. – dijo finalizando. Quedaron pasmados con el último comentario.

- De acuerdo, pero se cuidarme bastante bien sola. Pero vendré una hora antes junto a ud. para preguntarle algunas cosas. – le dije. Segura.

Ya habíamos almorzado así que recorrimos un poco el pueblo, pasamos por una tienda de apuestas y me acordé como era lady Tsunade antes de ser Hokage. Escuchamos unos gritos en la tienda de al lado.

- No! no le hagan daño es solo una niña! – gritaba la dueña de la tienda.

- Dame todo el dinero de la tienda o será cenizas. – decía el hombre ese.

- El dinero solo te hará idiota. – le dije desde lejos.

- Y tu quién eres para hablarme así, no tienes derecho a.. pero qué demonios? – dijo el imbécil, al ver que corté un poco su cuello al solo rozarlo con un shuriken.

- Mejor no la molestes, ni a nosotros, deja a esa niña y a la tienda en paz, y vete de aquí ya. – dijo Kiba, y Akamaru gruñía molesto.

- Ja, uds creen que así como así me voy a marchar? No. – puso un cuchillo en el cuello de la niña quien lloraba asustada. Entonces.

- Esto será doloroso y humillante para ti, pero divertido para mí. – dije sonriendo malvadamente, y soné escalofriante. – Kiba me prestas a Akamaru?.

Claro pero, eso él lo decide no yo. – dijo curioso.

- Bien Akamaru, Gin. – les dije a los cachorros que sorprendan al viejo ese, para que yo pueda quitarle a la niña de brazos. Los cachorros fueron y lo mordieron, yo le torcí el brazo y la niña quedó a salvo. – humillante, divertido. Jajajaja.

- Eres odiosa. La próxima vez no se saldrán con la suya. – dijo y los cachorros le gruñeron y salió corriendo.

- No habrá próxima vez, miedoso. Estás bien pequeña? – le dije sonriente, ella asintió, y le di un abrazo, la niña parecía de tan solo añitos. Adoro a los niños.

- Gracias señorita.

- No es nada n.n – me retiré con los chicos. Fuimos hacia el palacio de Patty. – hey, vamos a ver el cuarto, quiero saber que debo usar, si es demasiado ese príncipe quizá conozca a Patty en su funeral. – dije divertida.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Shino y entramos a la casa.

Entramos y seguimos el pasillo que nos indicó la princesa. Llegamos a la habitación, que por cierto era bastante grande, y tenía una cama enorme.

- Qué pequeña! – dije sarcástica y Kiba rió.

- Que cómoda, mmm, creo que me quedaré dormido aquí.. – dijo Kiba cerrando los ojos. Sonreí malvada, y me lancé sobre él haciéndole cosquillas. - oye! Esto es guerra! – dijo divertido y me devolvió las cosquillas. Luego de ese breve juego, nos quedamos riendo, y Kiba me sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

- Ehm, veré donde está el seguro ridículo vestuario. – dije con un suave rubor en mis mejillas, uno porque Kiba fue dulce y suave conmigo, y dos, porque Shino estaba allí y sentía como que se hacía una tercera rueda. Y no era nada de eso, todo lo contrario.

- No estará en ese armario? – dijo Shino desde donde estaba, recostado por una mesita de luz cerca de un espejo escritorio.

Mm, será? – fui hacia el armario, el cual era muy grande, y abrí ambas puertas. – WOW! Debo elegir entre todos? – dije al ver los vestidos, todos eran muy bonitos.

Al ver los dos primeros me alteré. Uno era rosa, muy... muy extravagante y esponjoso, son demasiados detalles de flores, largo...otro era naranja, agh... otro era blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura corto... y otro era un rojo coral muy al cuerpo.

- Dios, acaso quieren que parezca un pastel? Rosa? Asco! – dije apartándolos. – esto es como elegir entre 4 muchachos guapos, es demasiado para mí. – dije divertida. Me gustó más el 3º y el último. Entre ambos elegí el 3º. Y lo aparté para el horario.

- Es lindo. oye, enserio crees que parecerías pastel? – dijo Kiba.

- Con la ropa tengo un gusto especial, y así como elijo un color neutro si es que no hay del que me gusta, así como también los diseños no deben ser ni muy exagerados ni muy simples, así como exactamente estrictos colores deben ser. – les dije pensativa. – Pff, como si les interesara. – los miré a ambos y luego salí afuera del cuarto.

- Que le sucedió? A mí me interesa, no se porque pensó eso. – decía Kiba.

- Quizá porque somos chicos, y ella cree que no nos interesa la moda o lo que sea, pero sus intereses son importantes. – dijo Shino. – quizá debamos ir a verla.

"No lo creo, se fue junto a Patty, desea preguntarle algunas cosas. No la sigan volverá en un momento." – dijo Gin.

- Bien, pero… - dijo Kiba de nuevo.

- En verdad te gusta no es cierto? Es muy linda y dulce. – decía Shino.

- Sí pero, me parece o a ti también te gusta?

- Chicos volví! Patty dice que se adelantará la ceremonia. Y luego habrá una fiesta. Ahora son las 6 en una hora debemos estar ya allí. – dije explicando.

Con la princesa minutos antes:

Fui a ver a Patty, quería preguntarle algunas cosas. Encontré su habitación y toqué.

- Adelante!

- Hola Patty, quería preguntarte algunas cosas.

- Claro Lea, lo que quieras.

- Bien primero, como es el príncipe y cuál es su nombre?

- El es rubio, alto, no demasiado, tiene ojos azul celeste, su nombre es Onix, Leonel Onix..

- Ónix, me gusta ese nombre. Y tú? Dime, que gustos tienes? Me refiero a por ejemplo; rosa o negro.

- Rosa.

- Ensalada o fruta.

- Ensalada.

- Belleza interna o externa?

- Ambas.

- Exagerado o sencillo?

- Depende.

- Bien, esos vestidos que me mandaste, dos de ellos no me gustan para nada.

- Cuáles?

- El naranja, y el rosa.

- Si, son muy muy, pero son bastante lindos!..

- Colores favoritos?

- Rosa, champagne y plateado. Los tuyos.

- Rojo, negro, marrón chocolate, turquesa y purpura.

- Wow. Muy energético y…

- Lo sé, mi estilo es gótico. – le dije.

- Vaya, pero eres muy dulce y tímida.

- Así es. Dulce, tímida, la mayoría de las veces soy muy seria.

- Hablando de seriedad. Tus amigos son bastante guapos.

- Solo son amigos.

- Pero te gusta alguien?

- No lo sé. Quizá, pero lo que si se es que soy muy celosa y sea amigo o novio, no permitiré resbalosas.

- Así se habla.

- Adiós iré con los chicos ahora. Nos veremos luego.

- Adiós. La ceremonia se adelantará por solo minutos recuérdales!

Fui rumbo a la recámara donde los chicos estaban, al girar la perilla escuché algo.

- Sí pero, me parece o a ti también te gusta? – decía Kiba.

- Chicos volví! Patty dice que se adelantará la ceremonia, y luego habrá una fiesta. Ahora son las 6 falta solo una hora. – les dije a ambos. – alto, escuche algo al llegar, Shino, te gusta alguien? – dije sonriendo. Se ruborizó un poco, no quise buscar en su mente, ya que temía de mi misma.

- No es, cierto. Kiba solo insinuaba. – dijo algo molesto.

- No tienes porque molestarte conmigo, yo solo preguntaba. – dije algo triste y seria.

- Entonces a las 7? – dijo Kiba para distraer un poco.

- Si, a las 7. Ya hable todo lo que tenía que hablar con Patty. Ahora espero que ese tal príncipe no sea un idiota "yo lo tengo todo" presumido. – dije molesta. Ya que estábamos todos actualizados, todos y c/u de nosotros tenía un teléfono celular. El mío sonó en ese momento. – quién? Primo?

_- Hola prima! Cómo estás?_

- Bien, a que debe tu llamada Rodrigo?

_- De acuerdo prima, verás es Samy, ha tenido un accidente muy grave en su dragón. _(dragón le decía él a su motocicleta)

- Qué? No, pero cómo? – decía preocupada.

_- Iba rumbo a sus clases de música, e iba muy distraído. Está realmente mal, está en un coma muy profunda. Eres su prima favorita y te ama muchísimo, eres la primera en saberlo. Por favor, debes venir, también yo te extraño pero quizá Samy despierte._

- Primo, no puedo ir ahora, pero en cuanto esté libre iré de inmediato. También los extraño, a ambos. No puedo creer que pasó.

_- Que, lo viste? Viste que pasaría?_

- Sí pero, no creí que pudiera pasar yo, Sam es bastante atento el no.

_- Lo sé Yuuki, tú más que nadie debes ser fuerte. Espero verte aquí._

- Sabiendo esto no puedo serlo, con él así no puedo. – empezaron a salir algunas lagrimas silenciosas de mis ojos.

- Yuuki? – dijo Kiba, y se acercó a mí.

_- Inténtalo, te quiero prima, te veré pronto._

- Tb te quiero, adiós. – colgué el teléfono.

- Lea estás bien? Sucedió algo? – me dijo Shino preocupado.

- Yo… yo… yo… No puedo creer, no quiero creer. – empecé a agitarme, Kiba estaba cerca de mí entonces por instinto de inmediato me abrazó. Me sentí más segura en sus brazos, imaginé como Samy me abrazaba, y eso me puso peor. Debo concentrarme en la misión, y tratar de olvidarlo por más imposible que sea.

- Tranquila, dinos que pasó.

- Bien. – me calmé un poco más. – era mi primo como ya escucharon, es su hermano, Samy tuvo un grave accidente en su motocicleta, y aun no despierta. Ellos dos son mi única familia, de mis padres biológicos. Si les sucede algo yo no sé qué haría.

- Mañana en la mañana estarás libre, donde están ambos? – preguntó Shino.

- Están a 2 días de aquí.

- No puedes ir sola. – dijo Shino, y me dio una esperanza. Pequeña, pero ya vale.

- Pero, con quien voy entonces, todos estarán ocupados. – dije mirando al suelo pensativa y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Yo estoy libre, podría acompañarte. – me respondió Shino de nuevo, y Kiba lo miró bien, y sonrió, porque confirmó sus dudas.

- De verdad? No estás mintiéndome? Porque créeme que ya me dijeron algo así y no me han cumplido. – le dije, aunque yo sabía que Shino nunca mentía, quería escucharlo de su boca.

- Yo nunca miento, te acompañaré. – me dijo confiado, con sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Shino, gracias. – le dije y me acerqué a él y lo abracé, sorprendentemente correspondió mi abrazo, y me sentí bien por eso. Me alejé de él, y luego recordé que debo alistarme. – dios, qué hora es? Faltan 20 minutos? Que .. no quiero decir algo feo. Iré a alistarme. – les dije y entré al baño con el vestido en mano.

Cerré la puerta, comencé a alistarme, me puse el vestido y luego até la cinta alrededor de mi cintura. La cinta era negra, y el vestido blanco.

- Mmm, que pasaría si la cinta fuera marrón chocolate, ya se. El vestido está puesto, saldré a ver que habrá de ese color, y me las arreglaré para que se vea bonito. – me dije, doble toda mi ropa y la puse en un pequeño cajoncito que estaba debajo del lavabo. Salí del baño y los chicos me observaron.

- Wow, que linda! – dijo Kiba.

- Gracias, enserio lo crees?

- Te ves preciosa, ambos estamos de acuerdo, verdad Shino?

- Eh? Por supuesto que si. – dijo y me alegré por eso.

- Bien gracias a ambos! n.n – les dije y comencé a buscar en los cajones. Ya tenía mis zapatos, el vestido, mi cabello estaba lacio, la cinta, era lo único que faltaba, y era lo que estaba buscando. Buscaba de cajón en cajón, en el armario, arriba. Algo café, un color chocolatoso.

- Que buscas Lea? – me preguntó Kiba.

- Algo café, chocolatoso. Algo marrón. – decía buscando. – Gin Gin. – llamé a mi cachorra.

- "Claro!" – respondió ella con un ladrido. Me ayudó a buscarlo. Los tres chicos, bueno, dos chicos y un cachorro, estaban observando detenidamente.

- Moriré, no encuentro nada, NADA! Esto es una pesadilla rosa y violeta. Lloraré, lloraré. – dije fingiendo llorar. – Gin Gin, encontraste algo? Qué asco, si fuera por mí esta habitación seria en tonos negro y rojo. O en café. Oh! Se me ocurrió algo.- dije y empecé a estirar los dedos, como si estuviera alisando un hilo largo e invisible.

- No te gusta el rosa?

- Lo odio. Es muy, muy, muy…

- Rosa?

- Exacto. – dije con asco.

- No es tu estilo eh?

- No, no lo es, listo! – dije, mirando el pequeño hilo color marrón chocolate que tenía en mis dedos.

- Como es que?

- Sostuve en una mano el grueso hilo café, luego chasquee mis dedos y apareció en mi misma mano una cinta muy bonita del color del hilo. Era de seda, y tenía detalles de color marrón terroso.

- Aleluya algo decente! – miré la cinta, luego la rodeé en mi cintura, la anudé con un pequeño moño hacia atrás y luego acomodé mi cabello. – listo. Chicos qué hora es?

- Faltan 9 minutos.

- Debemos volar! – dije estirándolos a ambos.

- Salimos de la habitación y corrimos hasta el salón. Cuando llegamos me detuve de golpe.

- Que te sucede? – me preguntó Kiba.

- No sé, sentí que debía detenerme. Pero, por qué?

- Dame la mano. – me dijo Shino estirando su mano derecha.

- Para qué? – le dije confundida.

- Solo dámela. – repitió de nuevo, le hice caso y le pase mi mano izquierda, él la tomó y me estiró hacia él, justo cuando un chico rubio sin control de sus pies iba en dirección a donde yo estaba parada, y chocó contra la pared. Observé al chico, creo que es el príncipe ese, Ónix.

- Auch! – dijo frotándose la cabeza. Realmente la princesa Patty tenía buen gusto, el chico era guapo, pero no sabía controlarse. Me liberé de los brazos de Shino y le dije.

- Estás bien?

- Sí, eso creo, gracias. – me respondió.

- Tú eres el príncipe Ónix? – le pregunté de nuevo.

- Sí, soy yo, y tú eres.. muy bella. – dijo mirándome.

- Soy Patty. Mi padre es el que organiza esta ceremonia.

- Princesa Patty, un placer en conocerla. – me dijo y tomó mi mano para besarla. Reí un poco porque detrás de mí estaban dos energías masculinas poniéndose bastante celosas.

- Igualmente. Se hace tarde. – dije mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared.

- Le parece si entramos juntos? – me dijo ofreciendo su brazo.

- Por supuesto! – le dije, y observé hacia una esquina de arriba de las paredes, Patty, es un buen comienzo. La próxima que se vean será todo tuyo.

Entramos al salón y todos observaron, me sentí nerviosa, pero luego recordé como Shino me atrajo hacia él y quedé atrapada en un lindo abrazo, pegada a su fuerte pecho, y me relajé.

- Patty, querida, se te hizo un poco tarde. Veo que encontraste a Ónix. – me dijo una chica, debía decirle algo. Pero qué?

-Es su prima Isabella, pero sueles decirle solo Bella.- me susurró Kiba al oído.

- Bella, necesito decirte algo! – le dije sonriente.

- Claro! Vamos por allá. – dijo ella.

- Iré a ver a mi tío. – dijo Ónix. – espero verte en breve.- dijo dándome un beso en la mano y alejándose.

- Así será.- dije sonriendo. Era demasiado caballeroso. Pero los rubios no eran mi tipo, solo estoy por Patty. – Bella. – le dije a "Mi Prima". Nos sentamos en un banco que estaba allí cerca de la puerta.

- Quiénes son estos dos chicos que te acompañan prima? – dijo ella en cuanto Shino y Kiba se recostaron en la pared al lado de mí.

- Somos como guarda espaldas. – dijo Kiba.

- Es por los enmascarados no es cierto? – dijo ella.

- Quizá. Ahora debo decirte algo Isabella.

- Estás segura de que le vas a decir? – dijo Shino en mi oído.

- Tienes razón Shino.

- Qué no vas a decirme?

- Sí, Ónix es tan lindo!

- Era eso? Dios creí que era algo serio! – me dijo divertida. – pero es cierto tienes buen gusto, es muy caballeroso y guapo! Aunque, no se tu, pero a mí me gustan tus "guardaespaldas" me darías uno?

- Lo sé es un sueño. Y no, ni soñando oíste? – salió Lea en esa última frase, ups! En cuanto a Ónix, que se lo trague ella, no es mi tipo, si ese fuera Deidara quizá sí, es el único rubio que querría como amor, jj los rubios no me agradan demasiado.

- No querrías llevártelo a la cama? – wow! Ya me espantó, Patty olvidaste mencionar que tu prima es una pervertida! La miré bien, y tanto yo como los chicos estaban OoO.

- No! Cuántos años tienes? – le dije fingiendo no saberlo. Aunque realmente no sabía, era para aparentar.

- Tres menos que tú, 14. – dijo divertida. (la princesa tiene 17)

- Pervertida! Acaso ya no eres virgen? – le dije divertida y un poco molesta en mi interior.

- Mi alma ya no es virgen, mi cuerpo aun lo es. – dijo mirando a la nada.

- Eres.. eres…. Eres.. dios, tú eres tan. No sé.

- Lo sé. Es mi estilo. Así como el tuyo es ser una santa! – dijo burlándose. Que descarada!

- Yo no soy una santa! – le dije molesta.

- Si lo eres! Jamás has tenido siquiera un primer beso, siquiera tuviste un novio, y lo terminaste por dios sabe que!

- EXACTO! Dios sabe que, y yo tengo mis razones. Quieres dejar de mencionarlo ahora?

- De acuerdo, te pusiste brava eh? – me dijo sonriendo.

- Iré a beber algo, hablamos luego.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. – me dijo ella, pero parecía orgullosa de haberme molestado.

- Fui hacia donde estaba el ponche, los chicos me siguieron, además de que ellos me seguían no me molestaba, todo lo contrario, quería tenerlos cerca. Sentirlos cerca de mí, me serví un poco de ponche y luego me senté en una de las butacas que habían cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos. Los chicos se sentaron a mi lado.

- Wow, esa niña es increíble. – comentó Kiba.

- No la soporto, apenas tiene 14, y ya piensa en sexo? Que vida! Pobre de Patty.

- Si, solo deberías alejarte de ella. – dijo Shino

- Será? – dije y luego alguien me tapó los ojos.

- Como estás Patty? – dijo Ónix.

- Estoy bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, lo odio. – dije lo más dulce posible.

- Lo lamento, no sabía… - dijo arrepentido.

- No importa, no lo sabías. – le dije, comenzó la ceremonia.

- Vamos a sentarnos. – me dijo y me estiró hacia una de las mesas.

- Siempre le tomas la rienda a una mujer? – le dije un tanto molesta, lo siento pero si a Patty le gusta a mi no tanto.

- Ay no, se enojó. – decía Kiba y Shino lo observó y luego a mí.

- Hay algún problema con eso? – de acuerdo, se acabó la niña buena. Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas en cuanto.

- Patty, deben sentarse la ceremonia va a empezar. – me dijo Shino y luego se acercó a mi oído. – se que intentas pero recuerda, es una misión, trata de no meter la pata, lo siento, podrás decirle todo lo que quieras en su momento. – me dijo finalizando. Asentí.

- No, solo preguntaba! n.n

- Fuimos a sentarnos ambos, era una ceremonia corta, en honor al padre de Patty, quien había cumplido 35 años de trabajo, o como sea. Terminó la ceremonia y comenzó la fiesta, el padre de Patty me mandó llamar, fui junto a él.

- Que desea señor?

- Cuídese, los enmascarados actúan a media noche y más. Mi hija adora a ese muchachito, y tu deber como sabes es tratar de conquistarlo.

- Si lo sé, pero es muy. Ah, es una misión, no puedo fallar.

- Bien, gracias, en verdad eres idéntica a mi hija, excepto los labios, los tuyos son un poco más gruesos, ella los tiene extremadamente finos.

- Jaja, mis amigos tb me dijeron eso, de los labios, que los míos son más gruesos.

Agradeció por última vez, le dije que era mi deber y fui a sentarme nuevamente.

- Me concede esta pieza? – había sonado la primera música y Ónix deseaba bailar. Ash!

- Por supuesto. – le dije poco convencida.

- Era una un tanto lenta, recordé como bailaba cuando viajé a América para mis 15 años. Recordé cuando bailaba con Samy, con Rodrigo, etc. Los extrañaba, pensé que me quebraría en cualquier momento si no salía de allí.

- Ónix, yo.. necesito salir un momento si? – le dije.

- Te acompaño? – me dijo dulcemente, y me asusté un poco al notar que se acercaba a mi rostro. Tenía intención de besarme.

- No, Ónix. Necesito estar sola si? – ladee el rostro antes de que llegue a mis labios, dándome así un beso en la mejilla.

Salí al patio trasero, y me senté en un pequeño banco, entonces escuche algo entre los arbustos.

- Lea? – era Patty.

- Hola Patty, lo lamento, estuvo a punto de besarme, creí que te molestaría.

- Si un poco, pero eso no es a lo que vine, que te sucede? Vamos soy una chica, se que pasa algo.

- Ja, en verdad sí. – le dije y se sentó a mi lado en el banco. – tengo un par de primos a dos días de aquí, son mi única familia.

- No tienes padres o algo?

- Si pero, adoptivos.

- Oh, ya veo. Y sucedió algo con tus primos?

- Sí, uno de ellos está muy mal herido, está en coma, y no despierta. Moriría si algo le pasara, si dejara de respirar estando yo ausente, si su cariñoso y buen corazón dejara de latir. – mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

- Oh, nena no llores. Tranquila – me abrazó, y arrulló como si fuera mi madre. – se te correrá el maquillaje nena! – me dijo divertida.

- No traigo maquillaje. – le dije sonriendo.

- Y eres tan bonita? Dios, debo mejorar.

- Gracias Patty.

- Debo irme, espero tu primo se mejore, seguro estarás con él ya pronto, y podrás ver sus ojos abiertos mirándote con cariño de nuevo. – me dijo animándome.

- Gracias, y no tienes tan buen gusto con los muchachos…

- Me sonrió y se fue a su habitación por un pasadizo cerca de los arbustos. Estaba sentada en el banco cuando los -muchachos salieron.

- Yuuki estas bien? – me dijo Kiba.

- Que te encariñaste con mi segundo nombre?

- Bueno, yo… - intento zafarse Kiba, pero Shino lo interrumpió.

- Porqué saliste? - dijo este.

- Necesitaba aire, y ese idiota pretendía besarme así que necesitaba también alejarme de sus acosos.

- Creo que me agrada ese chico.

- Qué asco! El único rubio que me agradaría es Naruto.

- Por eso me agrada. – dijo Shino. – porque lo odias. – continuó. Me sonrojé entonces.

- Kiba se veía molesto, Shino era casi siempre muy directo. Luego de eso Kiba bufó.

Me levanté del banco, y me dirigí hacia ellos, sonriendo pero mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato y paré de golpe.

- Que sucede! – dijo Shino.

- Los enmascarados, vienen hacia aquí, están a solo segundos de llegar.

- Demonios, como lo sabes? – me dijo Kiba.

- Puedo sentir su energía desde aquí, harán un desastre ya lo veo. – dije desesperada, y corrí hacia el salón.

Al entrar, no quise hacer escándalo. Así que disimulé un poco mi desesperación y Onix se acercó a mí.

- Ahora no si? – le dije con una mano en su pecho antes de que me dijera algo. Y Kiba y Shino se miraron sorprendidos.

Miré hacia una de las cámaras de Patty, y le envié un mensaje con mi mente. Al igual que a Gin, para que le avisara a Akamaru también. Y Akamaru y Gin corrieron lo más rápido que podían, y ambos se quedaron con Kiba.

- Que sucede? – preguntó Kiba.

- "Lia mandó llamarnos, desea que nos quedemos contigo" – decía Gin.

- De acuerdo. – dijo de nuevo.

- Pasará algo muy feo. – dijo Shino.

Mientras tanto, yo simuladamente intentaba llegar hasta el padre de Patty. Cuando estaba cerca de él.

- Señor necesito hablarle. – entonces una de las grandes ventanas se rompieron dejando entrar a cinco enmascarados. – de eso quería hablarle. – finalicé. No me dio tiempo de correr hacia mis amigos, uno de ellos me atrapó, intenté soltarme, lo mordí, lo patee, hice todo lo que pude, no tenía mis armas, no podía hacer nada para que me soltara. Los chicos intentaban parar a los otros cuatro.

- Se llevan a Patty! – dijo una muchacha.

- Lea! – susurró Shino.

- Shino! Kiba! – grité antes de que me arrastraran fuera del salón. Gin alcanzó solo a tomar mi cinta del vestido.

- Los enmascarados se la llevaron!

- Tranquilícese, todo estará bien. – dijo Shino poco convencido de sus propias palabras.

- Eso espero. – dijo Kiba.

Mientras eso a mí me llevaba a una guarida bastante extraña, estaba todo oscuro, no podía divisar nada, me llevaron a una pequeña habitación y el hombre, más bien era un joven chico, me dejo suavemente allí.

- Tranquila, mientras no hagas escándalos todo estará bien. – me dijo amablemente, asentí tranquilamente. Entonces se acercó a mí. – eres muy bonita, tienes novio?

- No. – dije inocentemente, el chico me sofocaba al estar tan cerca de mí, que no podía mentirle, al fin y al cabo, era bastante guapo.

- Que es lo que no ven los hombres en una muchacha tan linda? Tú no eres la princesa lo sé, no eres Patty.

- Como lo sabes? – dije en susurros.

- Ella habría hecho un berrinche ya mismo para que la soltaran. – rió – sin embargo tú estás bastante tranquila.

- No quiero que me hagan daño, solo quiero volver con mis amigos. – dije y pude lograr oír en la mente de ese muchacho, que sentía que debía protegerme, siendo yo tan delicada y pequeña, los otros querrían hacerme daño.

- No te harán daño, no si yo estoy aquí para protegerte, - me dijo, y me regaló una sonrisa. – digamos que seré tu novio el tiempo que estés con nosotros si? – me dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas, que tierno, pensé.

- De acuerdo. – le dije tímidamente. Se acercó a mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Quédate aquí y descansa un poco, de seguro tus amigos te buscarán, pero tenemos un método para que estés a salvo de regreso. – me dijo él y yo asentí. – por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Lea. – dije mirándolo.

- Un placer Lea, mi nombre es Mello.

- Igualmente, Mello. – dije y le devolví la sonrisa que me había regalado. – es un bonito nombre. – dije ruborizada. Salió sonriendo por la puerta y me dejó allí en una suave cama.

Entonces me desesperé, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Porque tenía que ser yo? Estoy sola aquí, mi primo está en coma allá en Ayusuke,(N/A: improvisé una ciudad y un nombre gomen!) ¡en coma! Y yo, he sido secuestrada por, por, no sé ni quienes son… demonios! – me salían lagrimas, seguidas, no podía evitarlo, salían sin mi consentimiento.

- Hola preciosa… - un tipo grasoso y feo con el cabello verde musgo entro de repente en el cuarto, tenía el rostro pervertido, me desnudaba con la mirada. – que pastelito mas delicioso.

- Ah? – dije con mis lagrimas aun en los ojos, el horrible sujeto, se acercaba a mi lentamente. – no.. no… NO! – cerré los ojos. Entonces escuché un fuerte golpe.

- No te acerques a ella, Kumiro.- esa voz. El sucio hombre estaba tirado en el piso, con la mirada asesina era Mello observándolo.

- Oye! Pero.. – intento protestar, pero entonces una fea mirada por parte de Mello.

- Fuera de aquí! – dijo cortante y frío.

- Ya voy, ya voy! – dijo asustado el hombre. Y con eso, salió corriendo de allí.

- Arigato, Mello –san. – dije aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No hay de que princesita. –dijo dulcemente. – te dije, que te protegería. – finalizó.

- Bajé la cabeza, y me sentí dolida de nuevo, y las lagrimas de nuevo, salían sin parar.

- No, ¿por qué lloras? No te sucederá nada, te lo prometo!. – dijo acercándose a mí. Su energía, la sentía preocupada. – por favor, pequeña, no soporto ver llorar a personas como tú, estarás a salvo.

- No.. es eso… es… es que.. mi… mi.. mi primo… yo… - no podía hablar, el llanto me lo impedía. Entonces sentí sus brazos alrededor mío, me estrechó a él, pude sentir su fuerte pecho, sus fuertes brazos, me sentía segura de una manera… extraña. Mi llanto era silencioso, como siempre. Él podía sentir como hipaba por tanto llorar, le transmitía mi tristeza. Él acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, lo abracé por la cintura instantáneamente, pude ver discretamente como se sonrojaba.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien. – trataba de calmarme. Me fui tranquilizando poco a poco, y me quedé abrazada a él. – ves? Ya estas algo más tranquila ahora. – me dijo después, yo solo respondí estrujándome más a él. – me gusta… - dijo de repente.

- Ah? – dije en señal de que se explique.

- Me gusta que me abraces así, y que te sientas segura conmigo. – dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Entonces, me separé un poco de él, y lo miré, ladeó el rostro aún sonrojado. – dime, cuántos años tienes? – me sorprendió la pregunta. Entonces giró su rostro hacia mí para mirarme, lo observé bien, estiró sus dedos para secar mis lágrimas. Cerré mis ojos ante el contacto, sus dedos eran tan suaves.

- Yo, tengo 16. – dije esperando una respuesta de él.

- Vaya, que coincidencia, también yo ^-^ - dijo sonriendo. También sonreí, y no pude evitar acercarme a él y abrazarlo de nuevo pasando mis brazos por su cuello, por la sorpresa tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego, estrechó mi cintura y correspondió el abrazo.

- Arigato. – le dije de repente.

- Nandesu ka? – dijo sin soltarme.

- Por hacer que esto no parezca un secuestro. – le dije e intentó separarme un poco delicadamente. Me observó con una sonrisa de lado, tomó mi mentón y se acercó a mi rostro, quería evitarlo, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía, no quería admitirlo pero, sabía lo que iba a suceder y más extraño aun, lo deseaba.

-Entonces sucedió, sus labios rozaron los míos en un contacto cálido, dulce y suave, por instinto, y satisfacción de él, correspondí la dulce muestra de afecto. Lentamente, Mello fue intensificando el beso, tímidamente, pidió permiso con su lengua para explorar mi boca, y yo gustosa se lo di. Tímidamente, subí mi mano acariciando su pecho hasta su nuca y juguetear con la otra con su rubio cabello.

Mello era un chico bastante dulce, sexy y guapo, era muy amable, y delicado. Sus ropas eran elegantes, y tenía una blusa que dejaba ver su lindo ombligo. Aunque tenía cicatrices de quemaduras en su rostro, era muy guapo:

albums/cc213/gunkly/Death%

Este es Mello, Sexy no?

Suavemente, acabó el beso, pero si no fuera por el maldito oxígeno, el beso duraría más. Se recostó en la cama estando yo sobre él, lo miré sin expresiones, pero tenía un brillo tierno en los ojos. El sonrió y bajó sus brazos a mi cintura, luego observo la puerta y cambió su sonrisa, tenía las cejas tristemente fruncidas.

- Mello –san, sucede algo? – le pregunté dulcemente.

- Nada, yo… - entonces me miro.- no es nada. – observó de nuevo la puerta.

- En qué piensas? – le pregunte.

- Ah? Yo.. – sabía lo que pensaba, podía oír sus pensamientos. – tú, en que piensas?

- Ahora mismo, nada.. pero, enserio, porque querrías que dure más este secuestro? – le dije bajando la cabeza.

- Como… como supiste… - dijo sorprendido.

- Porque, yo sé leer mentes. Y también puedo.. – entonces miré a una de las mesitas que estaban allí, donde se encontraba un vaso lleno de agua, estiré mi brazo hacia esa dirección y torcí mi mano como si estuviera apretando el vaso, y este se rompió esparciendo el agua..

- Sorprendente. – dijo y se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia la habitación.

- No.. – dijo porque sabía que intentarían entrar en la habitación, no deseaba que entraran sin mi consentimiento mi mente hizo que la puerta se bloqueara. – no, basta… basta… – dije toque mi cabeza.

- M, que sucedió! Oímos un vaso romperse, porque la puerta está bloqueada.. M! – decía un chico del otro lado, se notaba por su voz que era joven.

- No es nada! Solo no quería que me molestaran!. – dijo tratando de esconder el secreto.

- Eres pícaro, no hagas nada de que luego debas arrepentirte amigo!. – decía el mismo chico.

- No lo haré Matt, te lo aseguro… - dijo Mello. Cuando oyó que se iban. – que te sucedió? Porqué dijiste basta? – dijo mirándome.

- Gomen- gomenasai! – dije sin mirarlo. – a veces mi mente se descontrola, aun no se manejar mi poder, es porque entreno sola…

- No debes disculparte, tampoco deseaba que ellos entraran… - me dijo tranquilizante. – me hiciste un favor, debo pagártelo. – dijo pícaro.

- Ah? No, mello –san no… - no pude acabar ya que tenía mis labios presos con los suyos. Correspondí su beso gustosa, se sintió orgulloso y dichoso, sentí muchas cosas durante aquellos besos, algo que no podía explicar. Cuando acabó el beso.

- Estamos a mano. – dijo sonriente, y reí por eso. – eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – me ruboricé por el alago.

- Arigato. – dije tímidamente.

- Dime, ya habrás tenido un primer beso no? – dijo algo ruborizado al hacer esa pregunta, yo solo asentí. – con quien, es decir, quien.. ya sabes.. – dijo tímido.

- Quien me dio mi primer beso? Pues.. – dije intentando fingir que no fue él el primero.

- Vamos, dime. Por favor! – dijo mirándome.

- No lo sabías, pero fue… su nombre es Mihael Keehl.. – dije sorprendiéndolo.

- Hay alguien más con ese nombre? Ese es mi verdadero nombre. – dijo algo confundido.

- Lo sé… es porque tú fuiste el que me robó mi primer beso tontín. – le dije algo seria y dulce.

- Si? Gomen, como, supiste mi… imagino que lo viste aquí no es cierto? – me dijo señalando su mente, y yo asentí.

- Te llaman… - dije y me miró confundido…

- Yo no escuché…

- Mello! Debes venir aquí!. – se oyó desde afuera del cuarto.

- Debo ir. – dijo levantándose. – no te preocupes, todo estará bien, y me alegra haber sido el primero en darte un quitar lo virgen de tus labios. – me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado, se fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, se quedó en el marco de esta y volteó. – descansa un poco, Hime. – me dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. (Hime: princesa.)

En cuanto salió, me recosté en la cómoda cama, entonces me di cuenta." ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿ACABO DE BESAR DOS VECES A MI SECUESTRADOR Y ME GUSTÓ?" Pensé, rayos! Que es lo que hice? Es decir, ellos son los que están causando mucho caos en el pueblo. Si, eso es, debo tratar de hacer que desistan de causar malestar en este pueblo tan humilde y bondadoso, y evitar que vayan en aldeas, en el tiempo que esté con ellos, debo tratar de que Mello convenza a los que están con el de desistir, y buscar algo mejor.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté localizar a Gin y contactarme con ella, a través de nuestras mentes, después de un rato la encontré, venían para acá con Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, debía evitarlo: " Gin Gin, soy yo, evita traer hasta mí a los muchachos, no deseo que corran peligro, si puedes, has que esperen, y ven tú sola. Dile a Kiba que estoy bien, y que no estoy en peligro, todo lo contrario, hay un chico que me protege, dile a Shino que trataré de juntar toda la información posible, y hacer desistir a estos muchachos de seguir con las barbaridades." Ella escuchó, y me contestó: "Yuuki, estás segura? Bien, no tengo por qué dudar de ti, de acuerdo, cumpliré lo pedido." Dijo entonces. Me sentí satisfecha.

Mientras eso, Shino y Kiba observaban extrañados a Gin, estaba quieta con los ojos cerrados, después de unos segundos los abrió, y le habló a Kiba.

"Yuuki acaba de comunicarse conmigo."

- Nani! Que te dijo? Esta? – decía Kiba.

"ella está bien, no corre peligro alguno, me pidió que te dijera que no te preocupes, que nadie le hará daño, no debemos seguir, yo continuaré sola, también me pidió que dijera a Shino, que trataría de acumular toda la información que le sea posible, y trataría de hacer desistir a aquellos maleantes."

- Pero! De acuerdo, Shino, Gin dice que Lea se comunicó con ella, dice que está bien, que no debemos seguir, y manda también decirte, que tratará de hacer desistir a los secuestradores de seguir con esto y acumular toda la información que … - no lo dejó terminar.

- Es víctima de un secuestro y aún piensa en la misión y en nosotros, te apuesto a que no quiere que salgamos heridos o algo por el estilo… - dijo Shino mirando a Gin, quien asintió.

"también me dijo… que un muchacho la protege de los otros." – finalizó Gin.

- La protege? Cómo?

"no me dio detalles, solo me dijo eso. Debo irme, ella aguarda. Quédense, enviaremos a sus mentes una señal, será mejor que regresen al palacio." – en eso Gin se retiró siguiendo el rastro de chakra de su compañera.

- Será mejor que regresemos… - dijo Shino.

- Hai!.

- Regresando al lugar de secuestro:

- Conque ella no es Patty eh? No podemos hacer el intercambio, si saben que no es la verdadera, dejarán que muera… - decía un muchacho de cabello rojizo, llamado Matt.

- No, ella no es del pueblo, es una ninja de la aldea de la hoja, dejar que muera, sería una grave consecuencia para el pueblo. Sería marcado por la aldea. – decía un niño de cabellos blancos con ojos grises intensos, llamado Near.

- Tienes toda la razón Near… será regresada sana y salva si cumplen con nuestro pedido… - decía un muchacho más o menos de 19 años, con cabello negro despeinado y ojos negros grisáceos, llamado Lawliet.

- No veo porque hacerle daño, es una chica dulce, no se comporta mal, está cooperando estando tranquila y no tratando de escapar lastimándonos… - decía Mello.

- M, estas protegiéndola, no me digas que estas empezando a sentir algo por ella chico… - decía Kumiro.

- No digas estupideces, además si fuera así yo no.. – se entristeció de repente..

- Dices que quizás no desee estar contigo por lo que haces? – dijo L… mello asintió.

- Es cierto, es una niña muy dulce, pero, no la he mirado aun, la tal Patty siempre me recordaba a alguien, pero nunca recordaba exactamente a quien.- dijo Near.

- Por qué no vamos a verla ahora? Quizá pueda decirnos algo… - decía Matt. Y mello los observó fríamente.

- Tranquilo, no sucederá nada… - dijo Near.

- Si llegan a dañar un pelo de su cabello.. – dijo molesto, en forma de advertencia.

- Admítelo, te gusta. – dijo L… Mello se sonrojó.

- De acuerdo, creo que si me gusta.

- Vamos, pero… -L miró a Kumiro.

- Ella teme a Kumiro, no deseo que se le acerque… - dijo Mello observando a L. este asintió. Mello amaba comer chocolate, en tabletas, siempre tenía una a mano. Al fin y al cabo, Kumiro era siempre un estorbo, lo hacía todo mal, y era codicioso…

- Fueron rumbo al cuarto de la chica, al estar frente a la puerta…

Donde Lea:

Estaba recostada en la cama, estaba aburrida así que jugaba con un hilillo que saqué de mi vestido, haciendo y deshaciendo nudos en él, liándolo por los dedos haciendo figuras, letras etc. Luego escuché pasos acercándose, pero no eran de una sola persona, sino cuatro, paré un momento de jugar, y me concentré en su energía, además de M, dos de ellas muy conocida…

Escuché que se abría la puerta, y seguí con mi juego mientras ellos entraban, hasta que…

- No vienen a hacerme daño o si? – dije dulce e inocente, con un toque de miedo. Dejé en un lado mi listón, y me senté para observarlos.

- Por supuesto que no, dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo…

Me fijé en los cuatro muchachos, los tres además de Mello, eran bastante guapos, y cada uno de ellos, tenía energías de lo más bondadosas y buen corazón, no entendía como chicos como ellos, podían estar en estas situaciones.. el pequeño de cabello blanco se me hizo tan extremadamente conocido, lo recordé de inmediato..

- Near? L? – dije sorprendiéndolo, y a todos los demás…

- Tu eres? – dijo Near confundido, muy curioso…

- Ambos, siempre siguen con esos extraños hábitos… no me recuerdan, Hakateshi Lea no les suena? - dije algo decepcionada, inclinando la cabeza, siempre les hacía eso, los miraba inocente e inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha…

- Lea? Ahora se porque Patty me recordaba a alguien! – dijo Near…

- Extraño! Porque suples a la princesita? – dijo L… ambos se acercaron a mí, se sentaron a su manera uno a cada lado de mi…

- Es porque debía estar en el baile de su padre y la pobrecita se veía horrible…

- Wow! Wow! Wow! Se conocen? – dijeron Mello y Matt al unisolo…

- Mello recuerdas el orfanato de intercambio? – dijo N, M asintió. – allí conocimos a Lea, nos hicimos buenos amigos… - dijo sonriendo… pero, borré la sonrisa de ambos, al borrar la mía para golpearlos al mismo tiempo en la cabeza..

- Nani? – dijo Matt…

- Ambos quedaron en el piso, ante una molesta mirada mía. Se levantaron sobándose la cabeza, en el lugar donde los golpee. Los observé molesta, y retrocedieron.

- ¿Por qué? – les pregunté a los cuatro… quedaron confundidos..

- Ah? – dijeron al unisolo.

- Los cuatro secuestradores más guapos de la historia…

Bajé la cabeza, y seguí jugando con mi listón. Entonces sentí como los cuatro se acercaban a mí, Mello y Lawliet se sentaron a mi lado, Near y Matt en el suelo en frente de mí. Los cuatro observándome…

- No me observen así, onegai, me incomodan. – dije cerrando los ojos.

- Por qué has dicho eso? – dijo L..

- Porque, uds cuatro, no son dignos de estar en estas situaciones, siendo chicos de buen corazón, no deberían hacer lo que hacen, por qué lo hacen? – dije triste.

- Como sabes si tenemos buen corazón o no? no sabes lo que hemos hecho ya.. – dijo Matt.

- Matt, no es cierto? No me importa cuántas personas hayan perdido la vida por culpa de uds, porqué no dejan que esos idiotas inmaduros sin talento alguno sean quienes hagan semejantes delitos? En lugar de estar viviendo una gran vida, decidieron tomar este camino… ¿por qué?

- Deja de hacerlo Yuuki onegai… - dijo L…

- Como supiste mi nombre? – dijo M…

- Lo veo en tu mente… - le respondí.

- Lo volviste a hacer! –dijo Near. – me siento terrible ahora…

- Lo dijiste tan calmadamente, pero lo sentí como si me estuvieras gritando. – dijo Mello.

- Gomenasai… *suspiro* si les dijera que dejando esto podrían conseguir otra cosa que hacer, estando más felices, sin problemas.. que me responderían…

- Siempre eres tan buena? – preguntó Matt..

- A que te refieres?

- Es que, eres muy buena y dulce, siempre eres así? Somos tus secuestradores, y así nomas vas a hablarnos? – seguía diciendo..

- Tranquilo Lawliet, no me irrita, todo lo contrario. – le dije a L… ya que noté que iba a decir, que estaba comenzando a irritarme.

- Te anticipas a todo siempre… es porque supo que dos de sus secuestradores son antiguos amigos. – contestó Near.

- No, si eran o no amigos, la posibilidad de que me maten si no obedezco sigue siendo de un 70%. Solo trataba de hacerles reflexionar, pero como no funcionó. – me paré, me dirigí hacia la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, atenta a sus reacciones, estaba preparada para hacerles una prueba. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, e hice que con la llave que se encontraba afuera del picaporte, pareciera que los estoy encerrando, me recorté por la pared al lado de la puerta, del lado derecho. Y esperé. Entonces escuché que los cuatro corrían hacia la puerta, creyendo que había escapado dejándolos encerrados.

Saltaron por la puerta, abriéndola bruscamente, cayendo al piso, entonces me vieron ahí, recostada en la pared.

- No escaparé, confíen, en que no escaparé, es lo que deberían rescatar de esta prueba. – les dije entrando nuevamente al cuarto. Me senté en la cama, baje la cabeza, y de nuevo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

- Y ahora qué? – dijo Matt preocupado, se había encariñado tan rápidamente?

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijo algo sobre su primo, mientras lloraba hace una hora cuando vine aquí. – dijo Mello.

- Será? – dijo Near. Se acercó a ella. – Yuuki, sucedió algo con tus primos de Ayusuke? – asentí levemente. Luego me abrazó tímidamente. – tranquila, dime que sucedió.

- Como es que, no entiendo, como fue que le atinaste a sus primos y no algún otro familiar? O alguna otra cosa? – preguntó algo confundido Mello..

- Porque ella no tiene otra familia más que sus dos primos que viven en Ayusuke. Por lo visto, a uno de ellos les sucedió algo, muy grave. – dijo Lawliet.

- Es, Sam, el tuvo un horrible accidente en su motocicleta, está en coma ahora, yo lo supe antes que él incluso, pero no pude advertirle porque no creí que sucedería, no sé ni por qué le digo a mis secuestradores lo que me sucede, qué más da, además ni siquiera soy a quien deberían secuestrar.

- No hables así, te estás menospreciando de nuevo, sigues siendo la misma niña dulce de siempre, pero no cambies eso por seguir… - Near no pudo continuar, ya que Kumiro había corrido hasta el cuarto para traer una noticia.

- Llamaron del palacio, están de acuerdo con el trueque, pero, hay un cachorro bravo allá afuera que no deja de ladrar, es enorme, no quiero abrirle la puerta. – dijo el sucio hombre.

- Si sabe lo que eres no te hará daño… - dije tranquila.

- Y tú quien eres para decírmelo, no eres más que una niña tonta que suple a la princesita mimada. – continuó este, Mello se molestó por la forma en la que me habló.

- Cállate, baka! – le dijo.

- Iré a ver al cachorro. – dijo Near dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Al irse Nate, solté un bostezo, y me restregué los ojos..

- Linda, parece neko (neko: gato) – dijo Matt.

- Dejémosla, debe estar cansada. – dijo Lawliet.

- Si, adelántense. – dijo Mihael.

- Bien. – dijeron. Mello se acercó a mí, y se quedó parado en frente mío.

- Eres una mala chica, no descansaste cuando te dije. – me dijo mirándome con reproche. Me levante de la cama, lo observé bien, incliné la cabeza, lo miré a los ojos, acaricié su mejilla, luego lo abracé pasando mis brazos por su cuello. – ah? Y eso?

- Tu solo cállate y abrázame. – le dije suplicante. Me obedeció y pasó sus brazos por mi estrecha cintura, cerré los ojos, y suspiré al sentirlo tan tibio y cerca.

- Sabes algo, para ser la victima de un secuestro pareces mas una de nosotros. – dijo inhalando mi aroma.

- Desearía más, que uds sean de los míos. – dije intentando separarme de él, pero me lo impidió apretándome más.

- Creo que aunque pasaron solo unas horas de estar aquí, y ya me has hecho algo, que me hiciste? – me dijo y quedé confundida.

- Qué?

- Me gustas… - terminó susurrándome en el oído, causando que se erizara mi piel de pies a cabeza.

- Mello… - no sabía que decir, estúpido momento para congelarme. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se separo suavemente de mí, aun con mi mirada sorprendida y pasmada, me sonrió de una manera sensual, y luego fue rumbo a la pequeña pero lujosa cocina que estaba doblando a la izquierda del cuarto…

- Lo lamento. – dije mirando la puerta aún abierta.

- Estando en la cocina Mello pensaba en la reacción que obtuvo de decirle a Lea lo que sentía, no sabía si era porque no sabía que decir, o no sabía cómo rechazarlo sin lastimarlo. Entonces la vió, la cachorra de la que había hablado Kumiro era realmente gigante, solo gruñía a Kumiro, era extraño, cuando llegó él, dejó de gruñir y se acercó a Mello, quien tenía un trozo de chocolate en la boca, y una barra en la mano.

Lo olfateó bien. "huele a Yuuki" gimió, entonces se paró para estas a su altura, y se le lanzó encima, Mello cayó debajo de aquel animal tan grande, y se sorprendió al sentir su lengua por el rostro. "_tú eres el que dijo Yuuki, el que la protege, sino no tendrías su olor impregnado más que los otros tres._"

_Gin Gin, me encontraste! – _se escuchó en la mente de la cachorra. Ella inmediatamente paró de llenar la cara del chico de baba, y fue hacia la habitación con esa puerta abierta. Corrió hacia ella.

Gin Gin! – dije al verla, se acercó lentamente a mí, y la abracé. – Arigato, Gin. – finalicé.

"sabes que no te abandonaré, no importa en el peligro que te encuentres." – dijo Gin.

Es tu cachorra? – dijo Mello mirando por el marco de la puerta, con una toalla secándose el rostro, en una mano tenía una barra de chocolate. – me lleno de baba, porqué?

"el chico no es feo, Yuuki, tienes buen gusto, se nota que le gustas, y creo que por el color de tu aura al mirarlo, te gusta a ti también amiga." – dijo Gin, y me sonrojé.

Gin, suerte que no pueden entenderte, sino ya tendría problemas. – dije a Gin.

Le entiendes? – preguntó Mello y asentí. – que te dijo? – negué con la cabeza y me ruboricé. – vamos, dilo. – se acercó a mí, como la primera vez, muy, muy cerca de mi rostro. – onegai!

- Mh, solo dijo que eres muy guapo. – traté de ocultar lo que dijo además de eso, ladeando mi rostro, no quería mirarlo.

- Dijo algo más, no es cierto? – me estaba retando?...

- No… - dije ni yo me lo creí.

- No es muy convincente tu "No" – me dijo… - no sabía que eras mentirosa. – sin saberlo yo, él estaba poniéndome una trampa, Gin lo sabía, pero quería que siguiera.

- No miento! – dije a ofendida, pero una vez más, ni yo me creía.

- Ni tú te lo crees, que tan importante es por eso que no quieres decirme, es algo más sobre mí, no es cierto?

- Por qué crees eso? Por qué sería sobre ti?

- Porque te ruborizaste…

- Y qué tiene que ver?

- Quizá sea algo que quiera saber, tiene mucho que ver…

- Quieras saber? Como qué?

- Tú dime… - me estaba hablando con un tono algo burlón y provocativo a la vez.

- Ese tono me está hartando, que haya dicho que quizás también me gustes no significa que…. – me tapé la boca, y en su rostro vi una mueca de sorpresa con una mezcla de victoria. – no lo dije o sí?

"chica! Si lo dijiste!"

- Oh, sí lo dijiste. – Mello se acercaba a mí lentamente, mientras yo retrocedía. En cuanto se acercó más rápido, puse una mano en su pecho para mantener distancia, pero luego choqué por la pared, solté un gemido y sin previo aviso, Mello me tenía acorralada a la pared con sus manos a ambos lados de mi, y fundiendo sus labios con los míos, en un apasionado beso, el cual correspondí algo confundida y tardía.

Sus labios sabían a chocolate, *_Delicioso_ * pensé…. En sus pensamientos escuché *_si me correspondes completamente, daré por cierta la hipótesis de que te gusto _*. Mis manos directamente pasaron de estar plantadas en su pecho, a estar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estábamos al lado de la cama, entonces Gin tuvo una idea, nos empujó a ambos y caímos a la cama, yo quedé encima de Mihael, ya que eso suspendió por segundos el beso, Mello rió.

- Tu cachorra es inteligente. – dijo él y yo me sonrojé, pero no quise salir de esa "cómoda" posición.

- Quizá, a veces… - contesté ruborizada.

- Creo que, si te gusto, no? – dijo sonriendo, reí..

- Quizás esto confirme tus dudas… - dije y de nuevo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y estando él debajo de mí, sentí como temblaba al sentir como lo besaba tan intensamente.

Me correspondió al instante, me presionó más a él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura…. Después de ese beso solo nos quedamos mirando, quise levantarme pero me lo impidió, intenté hacerlo varias veces pero era inútil, Mello era más fuerte que yo. Entonces me rendí y comencé a hablarle.

- Tus labios saben a chocolate. – le dije como si nada.

- Eres la primera que me lo dice. – dijo mirándome.

- Que hubo otras que no te lo dijeron? Que bakas…

- Por qué bakas?

- Por tener a un chico así y no decirle cosas bonitas.

- Que no solo a las chicas se les dice cosas bonitas? – dijo luego.

- Yo no pienso así, y dime, tú… no sé cómo decirlo…

- Si te refieres a mis otras novias, solo estaban conmigo porque parecía un chico malo y les interesaba, nunca me gustó ninguna de ellas, y ellas jamás, bien nunca las quise y ellas nunca a mi…

- Como sabes que es cierto lo que dices?

- Ellas nunca me decían un "te quiero" o "te amo", es simple…

- Si pero, como sabes que conmigo no va a ser igual? – le decía yo, se veía bastante seguro conmigo, y su aura se sentía libre y a la vez llena al estar así.

- Porque lo presiento, y me has dicho ya que te gusto, como yo a ti.

Y pensar que esa conversación tan cómoda comenzó conmigo diciéndole una especie de cumplido.

Shino y Kiba estaban bastante preocupados, Akamaru pensaba lo peor, que habían capturado a Gin y no volvería a verla. Patty y su padre al igual de preocupados, porque no querían que la aldea los tachara de descuidados e irresponsables si una de sus kunoichi muere. La suma de dinero estaba preparada, pero habían dicho los ninja de la hoja, que esperaran 1 hora, para llamar de nuevo a ese grupo de delincuentes, si es que ellos no llamaban. Entonces les llamaron, confirmaron el horario de encuentro y el lugar, avisaron a los ninjas de la hoja, y se pusieron furiosos.

- CINCO DE LA MAÑANA? NO PUEDE SER ANTES? BANDA DE IDIOTAS! No lo digo por uds sino por ellos. – decía Kiba.

- Quién sabe qué cosa le está sucediendo, por eso quieren prolongar su estadía allí, pero no olvidemos lo que dijo Gin.

- Es cierto, pero ese alguien que la protege, será que no quiere que la toquen excepto él? – dijo Kiba rabiado de nuevo, y allí Shino se alteró.

Estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato, hasta que se calmaron y no les dio de otra que esperar.

Sin embargo en el lugar de secuestro, habían avisado a Mello que llamaron del palacio, le habían dicho el horario y lugar de encuentro para regresar a Yuuki. Mello fue a avisar a Lea, ella comenzó a llorar, derramaba lágrimas desenfrenadamente, eso sorprendió y asustó a Mello.

Hime, que sucede? – dijo y se acercó a ella. – no llores, shite kudasai!

Gomen.. go-gomenasai.. – decía la chica hipando del llanto.

Matt, Near y Lawliet escucharon el llanto, y se apresuraron a ver qué es lo que ocurría, vieron algo que no les gustó para nada. Yuuki estaba llorando triste y amargamente en los brazos de Mello.

Y ahora que hiciste Mihael? – dijo Near.

Yo no hice nada solo le informé sobre… demonios que hice… - dijo después de darse cuenta.

Tengo una idea… al recibir la… paga… - decía Matt. – llevémosla antes o luego de eso, al pueblo donde se encuentra su primo… - finalizó el pelirrojo.

Lo harían?... De verdad? – dije observándolos. Los tres muchachos sonrieron, y Mello me abrazó más fuerte.

Sí! – dijo Near emocionado. Los otros dos asintieron sonrientes.

Ya quedó, debemos informarle luego por la mañana a tus amigos, no? – dijo Mihael.

Hai. – dije agradecida. – Arigato, a los cuatro. – dije feliz.

Después de eso, ahí sí, me quedé dormida en los brazos de Mello, mientras me acariciaba el cabello y frotaba mi espalda.

Lea se había quedado dormida entre los mimos que Mello le regalaba, se quedó dormida en sus brazos, le encantaba como se aferraba a él, no sabía que podía hacer cuando se la lleven de su lado, quería tenerla así siempre, abrazada a él sin querer soltarla.

En la mañana, aun no despertaba, entonces Mello la cargó en sus brazos, ella se aferraba a su camiseta, y recostaba cariñosamente su cabeza en su pecho, como todos "secuestradores" estaban cubiertos, el rostro y con capas largas, Mello cubría a Lea con la suya (la capa) mientras esperaban a los ninja de la hoja y al Señor.

En cuanto llegaron, la cachorra corrió hacia ellos, Mello le hizo una señal de "no les digas", ella obedeció. Se encontraron y Mello dejó al descubierto la chica que llevaba en brazos, pero no la soltó, fue entonces cuando ella despertó, la bajó para que se ponga de pie y observó a sus amigos y al Señor que se encontraba con ellos.

Mil disculpas señorita, mi palacio no es del todo seguro… - dijo aquél Señor.

Está bien, que le sirva de lección. – dije dulcemente, insinuando, que debería hacer más seguro su hogar para que su amada hija no esté en peligro, como anoche.

Aquí está la paga, ahora entréguenla! – dijo Kiba apresurado.

Kiba tranquilo, la entregarán. – dijo Shino, tomando de las manos del Señor el maletín con el dinero. – pero no ahora. – dijo finalmente lanzando el maletín hacia ellos.

Entrégales el mensaje, cachorrita. – dijo Matt, quien tampoco mostraba su identidad, sus voces eran diferentes, a pedido de Mello.

Después de haber dicho eso, Mello tomó a Lea nuevamente y se marcharon. Kiba iba a perseguirlos molesto, pero fue parado por Shino, quien dijo que primero escucharían el dicho mensaje, y luego irían tras ellos.

*_irán a un pueblito llamado Ayusuke, allí la dejarán en el hospital en donde se aloja su primo Samy, los guiaré, pero debemos apresurarnos.*_

Terminó de decir Gin, Kiba le explicó a Shino, y los dos le agradecieron al Señor, y le pidieron el gran favor, de avisar a la Hokage donde se encontraban. Fueron siguiendo a Gin, en cuanto llegaron a su destino, preguntaron si había una chica que había llegado hace pocos minutos (ellos ya habían traído todas sus cosas) con un vestido corto y blanco, con una cinta café en la cintura, la recepcionista dijo que sí, y preguntó quienes eran ellos, le informaron y fue junto a ella para avisarle, en cuanto volvió, Yuuki ya se encontraba allí.

Antes de eso, en la partida de los "secuestradores", Mello había dicho que tenía un plan, por eso había pedido a los chicos que cambiaran su voz.

Lo que queremos es hacer lo que habías dicho, no queremos seguir siendo los delincuentes que causan problemas. – decía Matt.

Me alegra haberlos convencido. Espero verlos próximamente.

Y lo harás. – dijo Near.

Después de llegar al hospital, les pedí que se pararan en fila, confundidos obedecieron.

Les explicaré, esa no será la última vez que nos veamos no? – todos asintieron. – pues entonces, en esta despedida les daré algo especial, a través de estas muestras de afecto, quedará una marca mental que beneficiará nuestro próximo encuentro, ya sea cada uno o todos. Con eso, sabré siempre donde se encuentran, e igualmente uds sabrán en donde me encuentro yo. – dije y finalmente, procedí con las muestras de afecto.

Comencé despidiéndome de Near, el más pequeño, le di un beso en la frente y una caricia en el cabello, luego Matt, le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de corazón el cual correspondió, continué con Lawliet a quien le di un beso en el cuello y un abrazo de oso, cálido y correspondido. Finalmente Mello le di un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla.

Eso es todo, porque tienen esas caras?

Creo que si te extrañaremos. – dijo L, reí y entramos al hospital, me acompañaron hasta la habitación de mi primo, y los cuatro saludaron a mi otro primo Rodrigo, se despidieron y les di las gracias, por todo, luego entré junto a Sam, y quedaron afuera con Rodri.

De donde son uds?... – preguntó Rodrigo.

Somos amigos de Yuuki. – dijo L sonriendo, con un chupetín en la mano.

Gracias por traerla, ahora necesito sus nombres. – dijo el chico de pelo largo.

Mi nombre es Mello, soy el más cercano a Yuuki.

Soy Matt, soy como su hermano mayor-igual.

Soy Near, coy algo así como su hermano menor.

Mi nombre es Lawliet, pero dime L, soy el hermano mayor de Yuuki, y de estos tres.

A que te refieres con el más cercano, Mello. – dijo Rodrigo sospechoso.

Soy su novio. – dijo Mello con tal seguridad y frialdad.

Dime tu edad…

16 (dieciséis)

Que pretendes con Yuuki…

Ahora, protegerla y amarla desde lejos.

Es decir que no te quedarás con ella?

Seguiré siendo su novio, pero en estos momentos no puedo estar cerca, ella sabe, ella confía en mí, como yo en ella, ella sugirió eso.

Bien, cambia esa cara de chico malo, no sé cómo es que siempre a Yuuki le gustaron los chicos malos, Ahh, aunque siempre decía "_los chicos malos tienen una dura coraza por fuera, y un blando y tierno corazón por dentro, además de aparentar maldad y terquedad, son buenos y fiables_".

Los tres menores quedaron sorprendidos, menos L, quien había escuchado ya muchas veces esa frase en la boca de Lea. Se retiraron dejando al alto chico de pelo largo haciendo guardia en la puerta de la habitación.

Actualmente, la chica ya se había cambiado al llegar sus amigos, salieron a desayunar, ya que no había comido nada aún, ninguno de ellos.

Que investigaste Yuuki? – preguntó Shino.

En realidad no sé el motivo por el cual causaban caos en el pueblo, pero si se, y me siento orgullosa de ello, que los hice recapacitar, y nunca más volverán a cometer delitos. – dije sonriente.

Con una satisfecha mirada, los chicos acompañaron a Yuuki nuevamente hasta el hospital.

Yuuki fue junto a su primo nuevamente en la habitación.

Que tal esta? – pregunte al médico.

Esta mucho mejor, esperemos que despierte en dos días - dijo confiado.

Gracias, en verdad no sabe cuánto me alegra oír eso. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Doitashimashite señorita. – dijo el doctor.

Te pondrás bien, se que despertarás, debes despertar Sam, por favor…

De ahí entraron mis amigos, mis amigos… me encanta como suena… son los chicos mas dulces y buenos que jamas conocí en mi vida... le dije a Mello, que no podía estar pendiente de su regreso mucho tiempo, y que soy un ave libre que necesita recorrer nidos, entendió perfectamente, le dije que en estos momentos él era mi amigo y el dueó de mi primer beso, y que eso nunca se olvida.. quedamos en vernos algun día a lo lejos, pero no se sabría cuando, donde, ni como...


	2. Sacando de dudas un lo siento?

**Te espero… Despierta… Onegai…**

Me había quedado dormida, esperando a su lado… Al despertar me llevé una gran sorpresa. Sam estaba realmente mejor, no se veía tan pálido, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios..

Sam, espero despiertes pronto.. quiero verte a los ojos de nuevo primo..

Dos días dice? Viéndolo así creo que será antes.. – decía Rodrigo feliz…

Espero sea así… quizá mañana en la mañana este mirándonos de nuevo.. primo, como dejaste que te pasara algo asi? Estoy molesta, pero te necesito alegre como siempre, tan tacaño y con esa tierna mirada en tus ojos… despierta.. onegai… - decía tomando su mano y posándola en mi mejilla..

Yuuki tuvo que separarse de su primo para ir a desayunar, tenía mucha hambre… Fue con sus amigos a la cafetería del hospital…

Saben donde están Akamaru y Gin?... – dijo Kiba preocupado..

Conociendo a Gin Gin, estarán paseando, o jugando por ahí.. volverán cachorro tranquilo..

Bien, pero espero no les suceda nada malo… - Kiba, parece que estamos un poco preocupados..

Desconfías de Akamaru? Y mi cachorra? – dije levantando una ceja..

No pero..

Entonces calla cachorro… - dije bebiendo mi café..

Shino estaba ausente a la conversación, pensaba en que sucedió con los maleantes, y como tan fácilmente habían huido.. "_Será que Yuuki los dejo escapar simplemente o realmente dejaran de molestar al pueblo? Y si mentían? Y si no cumplían con su palabra?"_

A todo eso Yuuki lo escuchaba, mentalmente él se debatía si creer en ella, o seguir investigando…

No confías en mí Shino-san? – dijo ella alejándolo de sus pensamientos..

Ehh? A que te refieres? – dijo el susodicho.

Estas pensando que quizá dejé huir a esos vagos no es cierto? Deja de hacerlo.. no soy así.. – dijo Yuuki sería pero la decepción se marcaba en sus ojos.

Lo lamento, yo… No puedo evitar dudar.. confío en ti.. pero.. – decía nuevamente pensando..

Si quieres saber lo que realmente pasó te diré.. o mejor dicho les diré.. por que se que también quieres saber mi querido Kiba… - le dijo a ambos susurrando.. – pero no aquí…

De acuerdo.. – dijo el chico con los colmillos afuera, sin poder disimular su curiosidad..

Hmp.. –se inmuto a decir Shino…

Fueron al parque y se sentaron los muchachos en la banca, mientras Yuuki caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, intentando buscar palabras y suprimir momentos para contárselo todo a sus compañeros y amigos..

Yuuki, estas bien? – preguntó Kiba preocupado..

Si no quieres decirnos no estás obligada.. – decía Shino serio..

No! en el momento en el que dudaste de mi Aburame Shino, me sentenciaste.. estoy obligada a quitarte esa maldita duda que tienes en la mente.. – decía la chica fría y seria..

Me dolió.. y no fue para mí.. – dijo Kiba..

Lo sé.. lo sentí yo. – dijo el Aburame..

Bien.. desde el principio… veamos… : (relato)

_*al sujetarme_ _el chico me separó de uds y sentí un miedo terrible, al darme cuenta que no me soltaría por mas pelea que le daba, me fui obligada a ceder. Minutos después llegamos a un extraño y oscuro lugar… realmente no veía nada por la cinta en mis ojos. Sentí como fui tomada por otro muchacho. Caminó casi como 10 o 20 pasos hasta llegar a una recamara, me depositó suavemente en la pequeña cama que había allí. Después de eso se había presentado… o más bien lo descubrí, me insinuó que no era la princesa, ya que cooperaba al no ser berrinchuda, si la princesa verdadera estaba allí haría un escándalo con su chillona voz.._

_Dijo que le inspiraba ternura y un raro sentimiento de protección, entonces me prometió protegerme ante los demás, al conocerlos, me di cuenta que dos de los 4, eran conocidos míos.. los reproche como solo yo sabía, y al momento de despedirnos me dijeron que habían cambiado de opinión, acerca de su camino de vida.. y elegirían una mejor vida… Sin desviarse nuevamente del camino benefactor..*_

Y fin… - concluyó la chica..

En serio? – dijo Kiba..

Bueno en realidad pasó mucho mas pero desearía guardármelo..

Paso algo entre tú y el protector? – dijo Shino…

Shino! – dijo Kiba pero al ver la reacción de la chica se sintió molesto.. – Lea, sucedió algo?..

Bien… yo… - no podía ocultar mi sonrojo, y mi mirada se desviaba, tratando de no encontrar los ojos perrunos y los anteojos oscuros… que escondían una mirada atenta y penetradora..

Yuuki!.. – Kiba realmente estaba triste, lo temido había sucedido.. si tuvo una relación con ese chico.. pero cómo? Que clase? Confusión!

Quieren tomar un helado muchachos? – dijo tratando de safarse…

Me sacaste de dudas, pero ahora tengo otra cosa que me molesta.. – dijo Shino..

Ahh.. – dijo la chica en un suspiro derrotado.. se hincó hasta quedar medio arrodillada ente ellos, posó sus manos en las piernas de Shino.. y bajo la cabeza..

Gomenee Shino-sama.. – dijo y una lagrima de culpabilidad a posible pensamiento de traición surcó en sus mejillas..

Lea! – Shino se sorprendió, y un sentimiento de culpa y preocupación cegaron su alma.. – que te hizo!? – dijo exaltado..

No! nada, solo que.. siento que os he traicionado.. no se porqué.. pero si, no me arrepiento de lo sucedido.. ni parecía un secuestro en realidad.. los chicos eran realmente dulces.. y lo chistoso era que me temían… - comenzó a reír..

Me alivias… pero porque traición?... – dijo Kiba..

No lo sé.. cachorro, solo sé que así lo siento…

Luego de eso.. Volvieron al hospital…

Yuuki había sentido eso al ver la preocupación en sus amigos.. pero a sabiendas que Kiba mostraba a grandes rasgos lo que probablemente sentía por ella, no confiaba.. y Shino, bien.. a Shino le temía.. por qué? Ni idea alguna… posible sentimiento en reacción a la creencia de que aun no le caía del todo bien..

No sabía a quién recurrir, su amiga fiel estaba ocupada con el cachorro de su amigo, y ella en ese momento necesitaba de alguien, recurrió a su inconsciente primo.. rubio pero no más que Naruto.

Que sucedería de ahora en adelante? Como haría para sacarse esa culpa que nadie le daba?...

Demonios! Desearía tener cerca a su guitarra y su cachorra… así poder recostarse en su suave pelaje mientras ejecutaba el instrumento desplegando dulces melodías con su voz…


	3. Relato el despertar

**_Relato, el despertar..._**

**__**Estaba relatando a mi querido primo, lo sucedido, estaba recargando mi cabeza en mis brazos cruzados sobre la cama...

- Primo, se que si me escucha, lo seguro es que me regañarás cuando despiertes, te pido solo que no lo juzgues, ni a mi.. - dije dándole un beso en la frente..

Habían pasado horas desde que le había relatado y dicho lo último, Rodrigo entró en la habitacion y dijo que debería ir con mis amigos, ya que ellos estaban muy aburridos, según el..

- Es en serio? - dije mordiéndome el labio...

- hm, ve.. Sam estará bien... anda, distrae un poco tu mente y diviertete...

- de acuerdo... Arigato! - dije sonriendo, le di un beso en la mejilla y a Sam uno en la frente, sali al encuentro del cachorro Inuzuca y el frio Aburame...

- Muchachos! - dije sentandome a su lado, o más bien en medio de ellos...

- Yuuki, estás bien? - preguntó Kiba...

- por supuesto cachorro! Hey! vamos a dar una vuelta ? - dije estirando a ambos..

- de acuerdo.. - dijo Shino.. - porque no?... - dijo Kiba..

- vamos cachorros! - dije refiriendome a los enormes perros..

- vaaaya, es extraño como cambiaste de actitud de repente, es decir, estas mucho mas feliz ahora.. - decía Kiba..

- lo se! hey, quiero un dulce... me acompañan?

- desde luego.. - dijo Shino..

Asi pasamos el día divirtiendonos, al dia siguiente, había despertado al lado de mi primo, de nuevo...

Soñaba, y efectivamente en mis sueños... Estaba él... No! No Mello, tampoco Kiba.. ni Shino... Sino él, aquel pelirrojo tan simplemente drío, pero tierno y amable, Gaara, amado Gaara, siempre fuiste tú... El dueño de mis sueños, de mis deseos...

Escuché algo, una debil voz masculina... Entonces reaccioné...

- Sam!

- Yuuki... Prima... - decia debilmente observandome...

- shhh... no hables, esta bien estoy aqui... Tranquilo... - dije acariciando su mano, llame a la enfermera con el boton correspondiente. Llegó la chica, junto con el medico..

- Samuel, ha despertado! - dijo la enfermera..

- lo se... pero igual y necesita descanzar... descanzar? de tanto dormir no primo? no vuelvas a asustarme asii...

- Yuu...ki... n- no llo..res... onegai. - decia acariciando mi mejilla...

- no debes esforzarte por hablar Samuel, tu prima tiene razon, necesitas descansar.. - dijo el medico..

- bien.. - contestó Sam y volvió a cerrar los ojos...

**_Felicidad inunda el corazón de Yuuki, su primo ha despertado... ahora, que pasará cuando tengan que volver a konoha? _**

**_Descubranlooo aqui en My Dream!_**

**_proximo capitulo:_**

**_"Volvamos a casa"_**


End file.
